Aries Gakuen: An All Girl School
by Kisaragi Yuu
Summary: [chapter 8 uploaded] The kitty boys were sent to a mission, a mission for undercovers to an all-girl school. All hells break loose and I still suck at summaries ; (HAH! I'm back! evil laughter)
1. Manx Black Panty

Note: Oh wow... it has been SOME time since the last time I ever wrote anything... well Kisaragi Yuu is back at the business! Did you miss me? ^_~ School's been a pain in the ass and it really prevented in writing anything, if that's not enough for reasons, I also have a life to attend. Thus, I'm back and just for you to know, I'll never stop writing yaoi Weiß Kreuz fanficcies, since I love doing so and can't stop for maybe further years. Sometimes I may lurk, but I won't stop so you better bear with it! *evil laughter* it's good to be back! Happy new year and hope to see your reviews (damn I miss those reviews ^_^ the only thing that keep me of not going) *hugs* Warnings: foul words, shonen-ai  
Spoilers: just in case... Aya-chan, Kase  
Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me, if it does then you tell me why am I still writing fanfics? *promptly burst in tears* 

**Aries Gakuen: An All-Girl School**  
Part 1: Manx Black Panty  
Kisaragi Yuu 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Yohji's voice was aghast. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" I chimed in. 

"Siberian, Balinese, just shut up ok? It's not like this really matters." Manx coldly stated as she moved her sit and crossed her legs comfortably. Sometimes I couldn't really say why in the hell couldn't she wear something that would cover *something*?! I meant, those tight miniskirts sure didn't look like the type of comfy clothing! And really, I swore I could see her undergarments if she ever changed her sit position again. 

As like reading my mind and played with it, Manx stubbornly changed her position on the couch. 

And I really saw her black lacy panty. I felt heat all over my face, as like hot water was just being washed all over me. 

The bad thing was... she didn't even notice that she was showing her private part to the whole world! And my other teammates realized it too, but Yohji didn't care since he was enjoying it anyway, Omi was too embarrassed to tell her—shown by the redness on his face that was twice as much as my blush—if that was possible, and Aya just didn't give a damn. Let her be, showing her panty or bra or body for all he care. 

Becoming such a moralist I was, I came to the conclusion that *I* had to be the one who tell her that she unconsciously let us see her undergarment. 

But before I could say anything, she stood up, "I'll be leaving now. Now remember your roles, boys. No matter what, don't let them find out that you all are guys in cover." 

There was God. 

"But how are we suppose to hide our low voices? Omi could have fooled everyone with his high-pitched voice, but Aya, Yohji and me? We couldn't squeak! It'd sound like we are cross dressers!" I protested. 

"Hey! I don't *squeak*!!" 

Manx ignored Omi's protest. "About that, Omi has invented a voice-changing machinery that's stuffed into a pill. The pill works for 3 days and there is no side effects whatsoever." 

Oh wow. 

Next, the kid would invent time machine. I was sure of that. 

"But what if we get really aroused while seeing so many girls around us?" Yohji asked naughtily, well... at least his tone was. 

Stupid Yohji, a minute ago he was protesting and now he was all over this. 

"I suggest that you guys wear some *really* restricted under wears." She replied too-calmly although her tone started to sound impatient. 

Restricted under wears?! I gapped mentally. 

Aya seemed to notice my mental gap since he kicked my foot, as like scowling me a 'don't you even dare start' scowl. "Ow! What did you do that for??" But stupid me, I didn't realize what was the purpose of the kick. My mind was already occupied to the schoolgirls' uniforms we'd have to wear. And that bastard Aya didn't even think on enlightening me up, instead he shot his infamous deathglare to me. 

Poor me, as much as I'd like to ponder on the irony of us wearing schoolgirls' uniform, I didn't like the idea of Aya shoving his katana right into my ass more. So I did as what his deathglare ordered, shut up. 

"I guess that should be all. I'm leaving." Manx said, impassive by all the mess Aya and I had erupted. 

When before she had the chance to do anything, me and my big mouth opened again. And 5 minutes hadn't even passed. Oh for the irony of it all. "How about the breasts?" I asked lamely. 

"Oh for God's sake, just use melons or oranges for all I care!!" Manx replied with an irritated voice. Without wasting any time, she stomped up to the spiral stairs and went out of the Flowershop with a good sound of door slam for her farewell ceremony, leaving four bewildered boys sitting on the couch. 

There was an uncomfortable silence between the four of us, when suddenly Omi broke it off. 

"Guys, I wonder..." 

"You wonder what?" Yohji asked, his tone was uninterested. 

"I wonder what kind of schoolgirls' uniform we'll wear. I mean, all those skirts are short, and surely it's freezing out there. Doesn't it sound like a flu is coming?" 

All looked at Omi with what-the-hell look. While here we were, decaying on the thought of us wearing schoolgirls' uniform, there he was, worrying about the flu that we'd catch if we ever wear those skirts which came from hell. What was he made of? Metal?! And I thought Aya was the one who'd ignore this matter the most! 

"I'm more worried about how Aya's hair could go... don't they have rules on dyed hair?" Yohji demanded. And as soon as that, all the three of us looked at Aya. 

"Idiots." He mumbled to himself but it was loud enough for us to hear. 

In case you hadn't figured it out earlier, stupid Persia-sama (notice the sarcasm?) had assigned us to a new mission. We had to search a school that was believed to hide a research laboratory which is used by terrorists to produce bombs. Don't glee, it wasn't as cool as I made it sound. The school was Aries Gakuen, an all-girl school which is the most prestigious school in Japan. 

Since Persia believed that the important papers was taken and not left in the lab in the dark, we'd have to search for it in the *light*. Which mean we couldn't do those sneaking and breaking alarms and killing securities stuff. We'd have to go as *under covers*. Which mean again, we'd have to cover up as *schoolgirls*. 

Believe me, Yohji and Aya tried the teachers' roles, they truly did. But seemingly, Aries Gakuen didn't need teachers, what they needed was students. When it made us became the first year students in the first level of High School. As much as Yohji and Aya would look so out of place, seemingly those two didn't really care what would people think about them. 

Well... it wasn't easy to fake that you were 16 when you were already 21 or 22 anyway. Especially with those *heights*... almost impossible to believe. 

Omi was 17, faking a year would be easy. I was 19 but I guess faking 3 years were not as competitive as faking 5 or 6 years. 

The bad thing was my terrible fear and embarrassment to things that involved girls and 'those' stuff didn't really allow me to go undercover in an all-girl school. Omi would do okay, Aya didn't care and Yohji was the master. But let's face it, *me*? 

"I don't want to do this." I mumbled to no one in particular. 

"Me either." Yohji joined. 

"I thought you're all over this, like... asking stupid question. Was it 'what if we get really aroused when seeing so many girls around us'?" 

"Oh somebody just shoot him to death. I was *serious*! That problem is a dilemma to us! We are guys, and guys are attracted to those things. What the hell will happen if we couldn't control ourselves??" 

"Just jack-off in your room, I heard Aries Gakuen is a dormitory school." 

Not even a single person said anything after Aya answered Yohji's question with an impassive mimic. 

*** 

So here we were, sitting in this stupid welcome ceremony with this stupid principal talking about these stupid things that I didn't even understand since she talked like a locomotive. Aya was in my right and Omi was in my left. Beside Aya was Yohji, the tallest girl you ever saw. 

After all the eyes of the girls concentrated on particularly the four of us, we concluded that girls were the most curious creatures in the whole earth. 

Two girls were asking Aya where did 'she' got that kind of hair look since it was cool, a girl was asking me why my name sounded like a boy's name and how my arms had tight muscles, another girl was complementing Omi that he looked very pretty, and many, many girls were staring at Yohji **due to the fact** that he was 182 cm tall. 

Actually the night before this was even more embarrassing since it was the time when we tried the voice-tricking pill or whatever the hell it was called. I mean... could you ever imagine Yohji in a deep, woman voice? And Aya? Oh God... *Aya*?? 

I couldn't. 

And until now I still couldn't believe that he actually suited that mature-woman-like voice. It kinda freaked me out though. 

The torturing days when we were trying to make ourselves look like a girl weren't very amusing too. Now I envied girls for wearing those bras everyday, I mean... they sucked and they were uncomfortable. The fake breasts were not helping either (this was a big thanks to Persia's 'master plan'). The only thing that I could cope up with was how the hair had to be looked. 

Aya was wearing a fake long hair which he tied loose, Yohji didn't need wigs since his hair was already long anyway, Omi and I chose to be the type of short-hair girls. We didn't want to make our destiny even sucker like it already did now. 

The principal's voice woke me up from pondering on all the thoughts that were mixed in my brain, "So on behalf of the whole residents in Aries Gakuen, I want to congratulate you all for entering this school with honor. Congratulations, and welcome to Aries Gakuen!" 

Congratulations your ass, I thought to myself. This was embarrassing like hell and I was very nervous until my back was perspiring cold sweats! I could felt my back itched but I chose not to bother and live with it. 

There were cheers and loud applauses roaming around the school hall as we also started to applause—of course, uninterested. 

Then we, along with another 20 girls that were meant to get into the same class as we did, queued neatly and went to our classroom. 

I had to admit that this school was really cool. It had one air conditioner on every classroom, the wallpaper was really white, with dark brown window frame that matched with the colour of the door class. The glasses that were attached to the window were spotless, and the tables were smooth. The kind of classroom that fitted Aya damn well and just made me out of place so much. 

We picked our own seats for our first day in class. I chose the one which was the nearest to the door, Aya chose to be next to the window, Omi was on the second table from the back and Yohji was the first. We decided not to gather so much since whenever we do, we always draw attentions from the Venus aliens. 

Then the teacher came into the classroom and clapped her hands together, drawing the whole class attention to her. 

"Hello, I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of your first level in Aries Gakuen. My name is Hirokase Shizuka, you girls can call me Mrs. Hirokase. Other kinds of names will be ignored happily." She paused as she pushed her frame to her nose bridge harder, "now I'd like each of you introduce yourself when I call your name." [1] 

The class replied nothing as she opened her green book which I believed was her attendance book. She flipped over a few pages and started calling out names. 

I was as uninterested as ever when she called Aya, "Fujimiya Aya." 

Aya raised his right hand as his other hand still stuck on his cheek. A sign of irritation was splashing all over his face. Ah, he wasn't pleased by the whole sneaking to the girls' den either.

"Well Aya-san, you can start your self-explanatory right now." 

"I have nothing to say." 

I saw Omi gritted his teeth, I could possibly wonder why. 

"Okay so let me help you. Where were you born? When?" 

"I was born in Tokyo, on the 4th of July." 

Aya's short self-explanatory wasn't long enough for Mrs. Hirokase—or should I called her Mrs. Nosy Woman—so she asked him again. 

"That's pretty short, isn't it? Did you know that hair dyeing was forbidden in this school?" 

"This hair is natural." 

Mrs. Hirokase crossed her arms together as she asked again, "Oh so you expect me to believe that your bright red hair is natural for Japanese people? That hair is getting back to its normal colour by tomorrow or you'll be reported to the headmaster, get it?" 

"Whatever. I told you that this hair is natural." 

Mrs. Hirokase threw Aya a dark look as she opened her book again. She didn't seem to like Aya very well from the look of her face though... 

"Kudou Yohji." 

Yohji whistled. Everybody looked at him. I regretted the day we made friends. 

"You can actually put your hand up, I'd prefer it that way." 

"Hey I always whistle whenever I see gorgeous women like you, Mrs. Hirokase." 

Particularly, the three of us widened our eyes to Yohji's flirty reply. The stupid guy forgot that he was a *female*! 

Mrs. Hirokase didn't look so comfortable when she heard Yohji's reply. Omi rubbed his forehead as I heard his mouth moved but no sound came out from it. I believed that he was saying, 'stupid Yohji-kun, stupid Yohji-kun, stupid Yohji-kun and I wonder why in the hell I'm still with him.' 

As for your information, Omi and Yohji started to see each other since 4 months ago. They tried to hide it from Aya and me but it was easy to discover from the looks on their eyes. ...Okay, so I accidentally saw them kissing in the flowershop at night when I left my jacket and was going to get it back. But I already guessed that they were into something before that! I swore! 

Mrs. Hirokase coughed to stop the whole class from chitter-chatter. "Please begin your self explanatory now, Yohji-san." 

"Well, I was born in Tokyo too and is a good friend of Aya-san over there," he pointed to Aya, Aya just threw him a disgusted look, "and also a good friend of Ken's and a _very_ good friend of Omi's." He stretched his arm and pulled Omi by his hair. Omi cried an "ouch, what the hell are you doing?!" to him though. 

"Oookay, so... you are very tall for a girl I see, what would you like to say to the whole class?" 

"Hi girls, it's great that we became classmates now, isn't it? I'm so happy to be with you girls, moreover you are all so beautiful I can't wait to be your..." Omi threw his pencil box to the back which hit Yohji's face directly. 

"Yow!" 

"Oops, I'm sorry Yohji-chan! I didn't do it on purpose! Really!" Omi's fake apology came crossing his face. Somehow I thanked him for doing that. Yohji could ruin our disguises any time in any ways if we let him talk for 10 minutes. 

The brown-haired teacher scratched her head as she coughed to get the attentions back. 

"Thanks for your *ahem* interesting self-explanatory, Kudou-san. Now let's move on to..." she flipped over again, "...Hidaka Ken." 

Damn it all. 

[1] yes, doesn't Hirokase Shizuka make a tingle in your head? I used the same name as the one I used in Guardian Angels ^_^ she's the same character! For those of you who never read that one, go search and read Guardian Angel shamelessly done by me! (hehe I love advertising ^_~) 

To Be Continued ^^ 


	2. Manx Black Bra

Keep commenting k? ^_^ *hugs* thanks for the comments anyway! Hopefully you'll enjoy this! Warnings: foul words, shonen-ai  
Spoilers: just in case... Aya-chan, Kase  
Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me, if it does then you tell me why am I still writing fanfics? *promptly burst in tears* **Aries Gakuen: An All-Girl School**  
Part 2: Manx's Black Bra  
Kisaragi Yuu 

"Thanks for your *ahem* interesting self-explanatory, Kudou-san. Now let's move on to..." she flipped over again, "...Hidaka Ken." 

Damn it all. 

I wanted to stand up and made a perfect first impression when my stupid clumsy legs that sometimes became alive on their own stumbled upon my own chair. I fell down while my nose became the first who kissed the solid floor. A sad cry of pain was heard over the class. 

"H-Hidaka-san... are you okay?" 

/Oh yes I am, just look at the blood that's trailing down on my nose... stupid woman, are you BLIND or what?! Of course I'm NOT okay!!/ 

While cursing my own damn homeroom teacher, I managed to save my pride by not bawling so bad. I got up from the floor and I sat down, trying damn hard to ignore the *stare* that the girls were throwing at me. How did they create that kind of stare, which had the ability to tear a man's whole pride off him, totally skipped me. Girls were the strangest creatures in the world. 

"I'm... *ouch ouch* ...okay." 

From the corner of my eyes I could see Omi's massaging his nose bridge, Aya was frowning (I wasn't really sure though, I mean... he's ALWAYS frowning anyway. How could you differentiate the 'please-don't-come-near-me-I'm-in-a-bad-mood' frown with the 'you-come-near-you-die' frown?) and Yohji sighed. Damn Yohji, he wasn't doing any better than me! He had *no* right to sigh!! 

While thinking and forming many, many evil plans that I wanted so much to do with Yohji, Mrs. Hirokase called out my name again. "Hidaka-san, you can start your self explanatory now." 

"Ah, okay. Um... I'm Hidaka Ken, like Yohji said we are friends since long ago. I was also born at Tokyo and my hobby is to play soccer. Um... I hope to be good friends with you all, thank you for listening." 

"Hmm...it's kinda too short, don't you think? Anyone has any question to Hidaka-san?" 

"Yes I do have questions!" a girl with glasses and blonde hair raised her hand, "how come your hobby is very boyish?" 

"Um... I don't know about that, I just like to play soccer. It's the last thing that my father taught me before he passed away..." 

The brown-haired teacher cut the poor student off, "oh I'm very sorry... so you only live with a parent then?" 

"No, I don't have any parents. I live with my friends... they are the boys that Yohji mentioned." 

Then everyone silenced. 

I blinked. 

Omi purposely knuckled his pencil box which fell crashing down to the floor. I started to worry that everyone thought Omi was hysteric since he kept throwing things around... Omi kneeled down to take his pencil box with some murmurs of apologizes as he gave me a 'look'. 

Then I understood, I forgot that we were girls right now. Suddenly I laughed terribly loud to get an attention. "Since we don't really do girls stuff I like to address my friends as boys, sorry about that. I mean, they are the girls that Yohji mentioned." 

Laughter over-filled the classroom while some certain 4 mocking faces were made – classified for me. 

I hated this. I really did. If I were to choose, I'd choose a mission which involved high-risk life thingy, the kind of missions that if you make a mistake it also means you blow your own sorry life. The tension and the danger of it all... God I missed those missions! This kind of undercover to girls' school was definitely not my cup of tea. 

As you already know, my overwhelmed fright to things involving girls wasn't really helpful. One night Yohji skipped a bra to my shelf (I never figured out how in the hell he managed to do it although I changed the locks for an uncountable times...) and it did make me bewitched for the whole day. Especially when I realized the small carvings on the strings which was written "From Manx To Persia With Love". And it was black. And it was cup C. And it was lacy. 

I shifted my position uncomfortably since this was really getting me insane. 

"Next...Tsukiyono Omi." 

Talk about coincidences, first it was Aya, then it was stupid Yohji who almost blew our covers up, then it was me, lastly it was Omi. Somehow the order was really perfect, don't you think? Life was funny. 

So anyway, hearing his name was called, Omi raised his hand. 

"Yes!" Omi answered with an enthusiastic tone. Or at least he was making it to sound like that. 

Mrs. Nosy Woman smiled with envy painted on her face, "aw...you are very pretty, please start your self-explanatory now." 

Omi threw her an irritated look which was hidden under the angelic smile he made. From the behind of him you can see Yohji was snickering like crazy until he dived his head into the table, he was desperately trying to hide his laughter at the word 'pretty'. Omi hated to be called pretty, everyone knew that. But Yohji was a devil, which explained his unstoppable snickering. Somehow I wasn't surprised at all. 

"Thank you, my name is Tsukiyono Omi. Omi is fine. I was born at Tokyo exactly at 29th February sixteen years ago. I like to play computer and I also like to read. I may not be perfect but still I hope you still want to be friends with me. That's about all." 

Some giggles were made and the girl that asked me a question earlier raised her hand. Mrs. Hirokase let her questioned the poor blonde youngest Weiß. 

"Why are you so cute? What's your recipe?" 

And again, you can hear Yohji's obvious snicker which I wished silently would choke him to death. 

"I don't think I'm pretty... and I don't have any recipe. I just drink pure water and I eat regularly, wash my face regularly and sleep regularly. I don't use any special care, this really comes natural..." Omi answered as cool as he could but was still bad at hiding his shaking legs. Due to embarrassment or angriness because of Yohji, I wasn't very sure either. 

"Oh don't say that, you ARE pretty..." 

Omi couldn't hide his feelings which were shown by the faint blush that came across his face. "T-thank you...I guess." 

Some "aww..." were heard from the girls. A certain snickering guy became louder. 

The rest of the explanatory session was as uninteresting as ever. 

*** 

"Dammit Yohji-kun! Stop that!!" 

"Omi-chan is pretty, HAHAHAAHHA!! What the hell can be funnier than that? And you actually thanked her for calling you pretty!" Yohji stated with a broad smile plastered on his face while he made another fresh peel of laughter. 

Yohji was a devil, I was sure of that. 

The four of us were now back at solemn flowershop where we could put off our guards for even a bit. Being here was like heaven in deserted island, a Pocari sweat under the hot burning sun, a temple to pray beneath the graceful moon- 

"I really hate that Hirokase woman..." Omi said to no one in particular. 

"Yeah I know what you mean, she's so nosy you wanna cry." I added. This was true, she was so damn curious about us and made our hearts bumped at certain points since she made the funniest questions you could think of. 

Like, for example, after school today she invited herself between us and asked several silly questions which I chose not to ponder about. Just notice that they involved bra sizes, few shampoos and chickens. Don't ask, I wasn't in the mood of explaining it all over again. 

The woman was messing up with our brains more than any Schreient or Schwarz could do. Hell, I even started to miss that lunatic one-eyed Schwarz guy. 

Thus wanted or not, tomorrow we still had to meet her so we had to cope up with her nosy attitude. But of course Yohji didn't seem to be having any problem with it. The damn playboy was as nosy as she was. 

"We have to get used to it, we still have to deal with her until we found the bomb." Aya's deep voice chimed in. 

Well wasn't it a surprise, he was thinking the same with me. 

"It's so good to be back at home..." Omi pondered on his 'freedom' as he slumped on chair lazily and sighed. 

I was going to put my nerves on a rest too when I heard the doorbell rang, the customers. Selling smile went straight to my face, hey it was a lot easier doing it now since I've been smiling this kind of smile since I joined Weiß and eventually became a flower boy. "Irasshai!" I greeted, trying to sound as half as Omi's sweetness. 

Then to my horror... the customers were the girls from our school and sadistically were our *classmates*. 

I swore my jaw dropped when one of the girls and I stared at each other looking definitely bewitched. 

"You look awfully familiar..." 

"N-n-no I don't." 

"Yes you do, you look just like my new classmate... what was her name, Hidaka?" She took a step closer and studied every inch of my face. Dammit, what the hell was I supposed to do?! I didn't have any excuse that I could use, nor I could lie to them that I *were* her new classmate since I already replied and she already heard my voice. My real voice. Oh shit, Omi better thought of something to get out of this mess or we were in deep trouble. 

I looked at Omi with the what-the-hell-are-you-doing-just-get-over-here-and-help-me look but he didn't seem to have the solution. I was beginning to panic when I heard a familiar deep voice butting in. 

"Buy or leave." Aya exclaimed coldly, getting the whole room's attention. 

The girls seemed to back off at that. Okay so it wasn't the smartest idea but at least it got to work. 

Sign of irritation went up to his face as he replied himself, "Buy or LEAVE." 

Uh-oh, he was using that deadly tone. No need to say, the girls went out like some scared cats as they had no intention on buying. Who could stay when they hear THAT kind of dangerous tone anyway? It was like jutting on your throat to his katana, and we all knew nobody lived after they jutted their throats to Aya's katana. 

Thus what the girls, just like the other girls around town, wanted to do was to get some 'eye-candy' or whatever the hell they called looking, gushing and staring at us as though we were some kind of endangered mammoth or something. I never could figure out girls. What's so fun about it anyway? 

Yohji's relieved state broke up the silence, "phew, that was damn close." 

"Right Yohji-kun... and sorry Ken-kun, I couldn't think of anything just now because it happened just too sudden." 

"Its' okay. Hey we are staying at the dorms tomorrow right? It's thankful to Persia that we get the same room." 

"Still staying at girls dorm somehow makes this funny chills to me..." 

"Pack up for tomorrow, and don't forget your P.E uniform which is what I'm delivering now to you." 

Three pair of eyes turned violently to the source of the voice, our dearest leader Aya. As like asking what the hell did he just say, our eyes popped out at the brown and white P.E uniform with very small-sized bloopers and t-shirt. I almost fell down at the sight. I liked to think girls in P.E uniform were cute but I never wanted to actually try them myself!! 

"What?" Aya asked, pretending that he didn't get what were we thinking. That damn bastard. 

"A-A-Aya-kun... are we going to wear that... thing?" Omi asked with an extremely tiny voice. 

"Of course, tomorrow's first two classes are P.E." 

"WHAT?!" Yohji burst, "Damn hell I'm going to KILL Persia!!" 

For the first time in my life, there was no disagreement with Yohji. That damn old man was torturing us very slowly with the cruelest ways and unbelievable pain. First it was coming into the girls' school, wore school girls' uniform, met Hirokase Shizuka, almost discovered by our _classmates_, and now this?! It was so unfair! 

I was going to join Yohji in protesting when Aya stopped me before I started, "You have to shave your legs when you wear this, and don't forget the restricted underwear." 

"Shave LEGS?! How in the hell can I shave my legs?! I've never shaved my legs! I don't want to shave my legs! It was a sign of manhood! I don't want to look all 'cleaned up' and 'boyish' and 'innocent' like Omi does! Hell, I won't even get the lowest level of date with my legs all shaved!!" Yohji was in the edge of hysteria, we could definitely figure out why. 

"Hey!" Omi protested but nobody (again) listened to him. Poor boy. 

"Well Yohji, if you want to use bloopers with your legs all hairy and stuff, even a distorted, delusional ancient woman can figure out who you are." 

Thus I couldn't stop my mind from imagining Yohji standing gloriously with a soccer ball under his foot, hair all tied up into 2 pigtails, and a panorama of green scenery behind him while he's wearing white T-shirt and brown bloopers with his legs all hairy. Eek. 

"Hell with it, I'll drop this case and leave it to you." 

"Sure you can do that, but don't forget that we're going to cut your salary." 

"What?! That is so un-" 

"Anyway, both of you," Aya turned to Omi and me, "try this on when you reached your apartment room tonight. Make it as comfortable as possible, and disguise your private part as well as you can. I don't want they to discover us just because you couldn't wear a blooper well." 

I looked at Omi. Omi looked at me. We both agreed that protesting could mean threat to our lives (of course by a certain katana) so we took the P.E uniform, stared at it, and held back tears. 

Aya threw the P.E uniform to Yohji and they hit him on his face, fell right upon his hands. He looked down at them and made a sickened face of it. 

"I'll never wear this thing." He exclaimed to no one in particular. 

*** 

The four of us stood on one of the sports' field in Aries Gakuen. Of course, with the complete set of decreasing-dignity-outfit on. And again of course, with our legs all shaved up. Please, don't ask how was it. Just say that it was one of the most painful moments in my whole life. I never knew that wax could mean such agony... oh if only you heard Yohji's scream last night which eventually woke the entire goddamn apartment up in the middle of the night. 

As like playing with us, Mother Nature blew up cold wind to our feet, making our lives more miserable than it already was. 

Then a familiar figure came in. Dark-green coloured hair, slim body, hair being all pinned up like a fountain in the back... wait a second, it was Birman! Yes, a Birman in teacher's P.E uniform. 

Goodness I hope it wasn't like as what I thought it was going to be. 

"My name is Kurosaki Yui, you can address me as Kurosaki-sensei or Kurosaki-san. I'm the replacement of Odagaki-san since she's giving birth. I hope to have a nice class with you all." Birman with her fake name smiled, thus her eyes made a glimpse at particularly four of us as she smiled again. I believed that she was laughing at the mimics we made then. 

My mouth was opened, unfortunately my eyes were popping out too. Yohji seemed to like the situation, due to the fact that he fancied Birman anyway. Er, correction, he liked *all* slim women over 18 so she didn't really count. Omi's mimic was unexplainable. His mouth was like trying to stop some words from coming but his eyebrows twitched. 

Lastly, our dearest oh-praise-me leader Aya. He was as impassive as ever. But I thought he was as surprised as us all since he didn't realize that he dropped the bottle off his hand. That was the kind of thing that an Aya would never do. 

"As for our training, since it's quite cold and the long pants aren't finished ordered yet, let's jog around the school three times to make our bodies warmer. Introduction will be continued later on. Okay, let's go!" the brunette woman exclaimed as she brought the whistle hung on her neck onto her lips and blew it. The girls started running. 

Well it seemed that this situation wasn't going to be as bad as thought. Hell no, it was going to be *worse*. 

TBC~ ^^ 


	3. The Scary Flu

Warnings: foul words, shonen-ai  
Spoilers: just in case... Aya-chan, Kase  
Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me, if it does then you tell me why am I still writing fanfics? *promptly burst in tears 

**Aries Gakuen: An All-Girl School**  
Part 3: The Scary Flu  
Kisaragi Yuu

"As for our training, since it's quite cold and the long pants aren't finished ordered yet, let's jog around the school three times to make our bodies warmer. Introduction will be continued later on. Okay, let's go!" the brunette woman exclaimed as she brought the whistle hung on her neck onto her lips and blew it. The girls started running. 

Well it seemed that this situation wasn't going to be as bad as thought. Hell no, it was going to be *worse*. 

Hey look at the bright side, Ken. We were jogging! You liked to jog, you liked to run, and you liked to be all sweaty and sporty and healthy and... oh damned hell, I liked to jog but not with all *those* sceneries in front of me! 

For your information, the sceneries were: girls' butts in bloopers, girls' boobs bouncing up and down, and girls' butts in bloopers. 

It's not like I could draw my attention to anywhere, they evilly were circling us! At least they were circling *me*!! I tried to look at the backs or hair, really I did, but c'mon... I was still officially a guy! I couldn't just control my libido as simple as that, I certainly wasn't Yohji who... 

...Wait a minute, what was that expression? 

I looked back to the face that I swiftly looked, Yohji. Dammit, he was also getting excited about this until... WHOA! I looked to his bloopers, and the sight wasn't very nice to explain. I ran as fast as I could to Aya and I whispered to him what happened, he widened his eyes at that. Omi came along and I also told him what happened to our stupid ought-to-be-shot Yohji and he couldn't say anything but to look very irritated by this. I guessed it's because Omi was still his boyfriend afterall... 

Then suddenly, secretively, Aya punched Omi's stomach. He hissed while grabbing his stomach and fell down. 

"Hey!!" I shouted. 

Then Aya made this funny worried face and shouted as well, "Omi fainted!" 

Twenty pairs of eyes stopped and looked back, Yohji's face suddenly turned aghast as he ran to Omi (hard to believe, right?) and held him. Birman came and she was going to lifted Omi up when she realized that Omi was heavier than she thought. So the brunette assistant looked up to Aya and he got the sign, Aya lifted Omi up and they went back to school. 

Now I got it, Aya did it all in purpose so that Yohji's erection would stop. And it worked. Without anyone noticing it. Wow. 

Anyway, after we got to the clinic, Birman shoo-ed all the girls out of the room as she also stepped out after winking at us a little. The door was closed and there were just the three of us left. 

"Dammit Aya, next time please lessen your strength..." I demanded. 

"The longer he faints, the longer we'll be able to stay here and not run. Isn't that good? Moreover, I did lessen my strength already." 

"Aya!" Yohji was angry, he really was. It wasn't everyday that you had the opportunity to watch Yohji's face looking like *that*. He always smiled this teasing smile and looked 'naughty' and 'bad' and 'seducing'... in a kind of way, if you know what I mean. "What did you do that fo-" 

"If you weren't getting too excited about the whole running stuff, Aya-kun wouldn't have to hit me." 

Three pairs of eyes looked to the source of voice, Omi was already awake. "Thank God, Omi, I thought you were going to faint for longer than a day!" I exclaimed happily. Omi jumped off the bed and looked to Yohji angrily after he threw me a little smile for my exclamation. 

"Yohji-kun, if you weren't *erecting* I wouldn't have to be punched." 

Gulp. That one was from particularly Yohji and me. The little angel was mad. 

I looked to Yohji, hoping and hoping that he would get us out of this awkward situation. But stupid me, it was *Yohji* that I was hoping for! It's not like he was a reliable person in anything but having sex. 

"Well it's not like I can help it, I mean I'm still a bi. And although we are in a relationship but still I-" 

SLAP! 

With a good sound of slap, Omi stormed off the clinic with this fire burning in his eyes. Literally. Then Aya went out too after he sighed and shook his head, everybody could hear him whispered under his breath, "pitiful." 

After some silence, Yohji uttered something to me. 

"Do you think he still wants to sleep with me?" 

"Not a chance." 

"Dammit." 

*** 

The day in school passed very slowly. After some hours of torture being in class with Yohji, Omi, and the cold aura between them that particularly scared all the nearest living objects, we were finally able to see our dormitory. 

The building was 4-story high and each story had about 20 rooms. Each room had the maximum capacity of 4 people with a bathroom and big drawers. It was almost like the rooms in a 5 star hotel, it was cool, really it was. 

Our room was on the second floor of the dormitory, room 142. We went in with all the stuff that we packed yesterday night and saw 4 glorious clean beds in it. I slumped over the bed that wasn't identified yet since we hadn't really chosen any bed yet. I sighed in peace, this was what it's like to relax after crazy incidents. It felt good. 

"Aah... this is heaven." 

"You have no idea what heaven is, heaven is when you get a girl, have her laid, and fuck her with-" 

"ARGH!! Shut up!" 

I almost forgot... Yohji was in the same room with me! I could NEVER have a peaceful life when he was in 3 meters radius from me, he always brought the chaotic situations that really disturbed particularly the four of us. I think he might be cursed or something... 

I mean one time I was playing soccer with my soccer kids in a field, it was really fun and everything was good when suddenly Yohji came. He didn't even say hello and was just crossing the street, but then suddenly a pigeon died and hit one of my soccer kids. He cried, I panicked, and it was chaotic after that. See? Maybe one of his women was a witch and he broke her heart until she put a curse on him. 

I wasn't being rational, I knew, but I really had to think of something to explain his bad luck. 

"Who wants to go to the shower first?" Aya asked. 

"I'll go first." Omi said as he took a towel (...it was pink...) and went off to the bathroom to have his shower. He needed that. I was going to slack off in my bed when suddenly the door was knocked. I opened the door. It was our classmates. 

"Hi~! My name is Chiyo-chan~! I represent the other girls to ask you all to have a nice group bath in the nearest bathing place~ it's a little Aries tradition to welcome the newcomers in our dormitory~ what do you say~?" 

I looked to the glassed girl who was smiling widely in front of me, she looked at me, we looked at each other. After a few second, my hands moved faster than my brain. They slammed the door and I took few steps off the door. 

  
Aya moved passed me, whispering "baka" when he did that and re-opened the door. He smiled to the girls. Yohji and I froze. Aya. Was. Smiling. 

"Forgive my friend, she was just feeling a little nervous due the fact that this is the first time she ever slept over in a dormitory and was living far away from her parents. Can I help you by any means?" 

"Well~" she paused. I wondered. How the hell could he stand THAT tone?! She was pulling her last word as like she was the cutest girl in the world with every sentence she made! Then she continued, "I know how that feels like~ tell her that I'm sorry if I scared her~ um I was just asking you all to a bathing place~ do you care to come with us~?" 

"I'm really sorry, but all just had a bath. And since this is particularly the first time to four of us, we are really tired. Maybe sometime else?" 

Chiyo discussed something with her other friends and nodded after they giggled a little. "Okay~ we understand~ we won't force you~ but please come with us the next time we hold a bath group okaaay~?" 

Aya just nodded with this little sickening smile on his lips, thus he was smiling but you could see the veins on his side forehead and twitches on his eyebrows. Aya was good at mimics, that was what Yohji and I came upon after seeing all this... irony. 

They were going to leave when Omi opened the bathroom door. Both with his voice already came back to its true form and the towel only hung over his hips, showing the bare chests to the world. The three of us were shocked, more when he exclaimed, "Aah the shower was good!" with his *true* voice. 

"Eh~?" 

"AAAAH!!" I screamed and my body moved faster again as I jumped to Omi while Yohji also did. Omi gasped as the three of us collapsed to the floor, making a good sound of 'thud' as we hit the drawer with our bodies. 

Aya turned violently to the girls in front of him and said, "Oh they were just having a pillow fight." 

"Ooh pillow fight~! Can we join~? Can we join~? We love~ pillow fights~!" 

"Um, ah, maybe you won't like to join since-" 

"Yohji-kun, Ken-kun! What the hell are you two doing?! Get OFF me!!" 

The situation was a mess. Aya gritted his teeth loud enough for all of us to hear, a sign of irritation. He really didn't like it when the situation was beyond his control, he liked it all planned out at first. He wasn't really good at surprises. 

"Eh~? Was that a boy's voice~?" 

The question made the little blonde so-called-angel to freeze with us. It didn't take long until he realized the *real* situation was. 

Aya came with his brilliant brain and covered up the sight behind him so the girls couldn't look inside, he wasn't doing a good job about it though. I meant, Aya was thin for a man his age, and he could hardly cover anything with his very slim body. Thus he did manage to cover few parts of it. 

"No, well it's the reason why I told you maybe it's better if you don't join them. *move up* One of them, *move right* Omi, was having a really bad flu which made she lost her voice and sounds really scary. *move left* I don't want any of you to be infected so...*move again*" 

"Ah~ that's very kind of you~" she smiled as both of them stopped moving around in circles, "well~ okay then~ we'll be going~ tell your friend, Omi-chan to get well soon okay~? See you tomorrow~!" she waved bye-bye as the group went off and Aya could finally close the door. 

"Ho God... more of days like these coming, I swore I'll become 4 years older..." I muttered to no one at particular. 

The four of us took a deep breath and sighed in relief. 

"So? I heard from one of the demons (translation: girls) that tomorrow there will be the August Affair? What's an August Affair?" 

"I have no idea, I guess we just have to wait until tomorrow Yohji-kun..." 

"Who's next in the shower?" Aya asked again. 

"Me." I said as I took my towel and went in. 

Well, we did overcome a scary dilemma successfully. Everything lunatic enough that Persia could think for us had happened, what could possibly get worse? 

*** 

"WHAT?!" 

Chiyo was surprised at the tone Yohji and I were using. "What are you all surprised for~? Isn't that fun~?" 

Fun your ass! How the hell could she think that August Affair was fun?! It was meeting, dancing, and particularly 'dating' with the boys from the all-boys school, Saltz Gakuen! 

"This is an opportunity to go meet a boy for your boyfriend~! I guess it wouldn't be a problem with four of you, you are all very pretty~!" She smiled broadly. 

I know that this girl was trying to be nice, and she was really *nice* but dammit... if only I could scream out loud telling her and the whole damned Aries and Saltz Gakuen that I was a guy, I would die with no regrets. 

But damn Persia and his comrades didn't let me die an easy way like that, hell no, he was torturing us bits by bits so that we'd die due either to unstoppable migraines or simply heart attacks. Somehow dying became such a delightful option to me. 

Before I could say anything, any excuse to free myself from all these ironies, the bell rang and everybody ran as fast as they could to the English Garden Aries Gakuen had built as one of their many, many facilities. Four gloomy faces, in the other hand, tried as slow as they could to cope up with the excited girls. We finally arrived at the garden, and we joined them departing into 2 big rectangles if you saw us from above. 

Few meters beside us were also 2 big rectangles of boys from the Saltz Gakuen. They looked pretty excited too. Hell yeah, one of them actually winked at *me*. I turned the other side and made a disgusted face. 

The principal of Aries Gakuen came and stood on the stage they already prepared, she ahem-ed and started, "Ladies and gentlemen, as for the 12th August Affair we'll be having it in the Aries Gakuen garden as we already did in Saltz Gakuen garden last year. Finally the time that we all have waited for so long has finally come, with this given honor, I officially open the 12th August Affair! Please enjoy yourselves and have a nice day." 

Loud applauses. Smiles and cheers. Four sickened lips. 

Then the four big rectangles separated and literally became mass of people, chatting, dancing and doing all those party stuff. We decided to separate from each other and (FINALLY!) started our mission. Since the crowd's attention was randomized, it would be the perfect opportunity to sneak out and find the blasted bomb. Hah, guess you already forgot about it. 

It's time for Omi's sneaking, he sneaked out from the crowd while the others made sure that no one was looking. He did it perfectly. Now we just had to wait until he finally got the information on where the hell did the bomb was hidden. 

Meanwhile I drawn myself to the tables of food and drink and got myself a cup of coke. I was going to drink it when someone tapped my back. I turned around, it was the guy that winked at me. 

"Hi." 

"...Hi..." I answered, hesitantly. 

He smiled at me. I observed him. The guy was about 4 cm taller than me, with this naughty kind of face and hair all gelled up neatly. I could smell his perfume from a mile away. The kind of guy that liked to play around with girls and attracted them with his gold cards or fancy cars. 

"I never saw you around, are you one of the 4 newcomers?" 

/Huh?/ "...yeah, how did you find out about us?" 

"Oh wow, it's just liked the rumor said! You are as pretty as they gossiped about you." 

"G-gossip?" Gulp. "What... gossip?" 

"You didn't know? How cute! There are 4 hot new chicks in Aries, and they said that the four of you live together and shared the dorm's room together too. So, where are your friends? You are alone here?" 

I almost puked at that. 

"I don't know... um I think I got to-" 

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Kase. What is your name?" 

K-Kase?! Dammit, same name, same attitude, same jerk, different person (thank God)... I had to get the hell out of this bastard as soon as I could or I'd be crying my heart out again! Where the hell were your teammates when you needed them the most?! 

"Er, Ken. I'm Hidaka Ken..." 

"That's a funny name for a pretty girl like you..." 

The music suddenly started playing, you know, the kind of classical music that only Aya would listen to. "Do you want to dance?" he asked. 

"Um, er, ah, no, I can't dance." 

"C'mon, let me teach you." I refused again but then he said, "I insist to dance with a very pretty girl like you..." and without any formal permission from me he pulled me and drawn my body to his, pressing my hips against his. I really wanted nothing more than kill this man with my beloved bugnuk. And his perfume was really making me dizzy. I hated this man. 

"You really have a nice hips... slim and sexy..." he whispered to my ear as he kissed my neck without anyone looking. My hands almost started living like they always did in crazy situation like this and slam his head to the nearest solid wall or concrete when somebody stepped in. 

"Let her go." A voice chimed. 

The perfume-boy and I looked to the source of voice and found a very familiar red hair and amethyst eyes. Aya. Wow, he never looked that holy before. I even could see light behind him. *twinkle twinkle* 

"I said, let her go." Aya repeated dangerously. 

"Oh, you must be the second person in the 4 hot new chicks!" His sickening smile grew wider and he touched Aya on his shoulder, "you are extremely beautiful..." 

Aya twitched, I gulped. No one could ever do that to Aya and live. 

"...but I'm with her right now." he took me and drawn me closer to him, "so maybe you should wait for your turn okay?" 

God I really wanted to kill him!! He was talking as if we were already lovers, and I just met him for a few minutes! This man was possibly even more of a jerk than the Kase I knew, he was a total bastard back then but at least he wasn't a lame playboy like this. 

"Leave her alone, she's mine." 

The jerk ass and I froze at that. 

"She's mine." Aya repeated as she pulled me off the jerk ass' hand now to Aya's side. 

"A-Aya?" 

"No way... you two are..." 

"Yes we are lesbians." 

TBC~ ^^ comments? 


	4. Declaration of Feminism

Starting a little romance in this fourth chapter ^^ I did put a 'shonen-ai' warning anyway. I'm very happy that Aries Gakuen seemed to be liked! Thank you for the comments, keep them coming k? They're the source of my strength when I'm feeling the writer's block ^^; I'll be having my Final Test in the 19th of May _; do wish me luck guys! Warnings: foul words, shonen-ai  
Spoilers: just in case... Aya-chan, Kase  
Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me, if it does then you tell me why am I still writing fanfics? *promptly burst in tears* 

**Aries Gakuen: An All-Girl School**  
Part 4: Declaration of Feminism  
Kisaragi Yuu

"She's mine." Aya repeated as she pulled me off the jerk ass' hand now to Aya's side. 

"A-Aya?" 

"No way... you two are..." 

"Yes we are lesbians." 

If only I knew what to do that time, I would first make a grave reservation full with cool epitaphs, carved into a "Kase Jerk Ass Wannabe" or "Fujimiya Girl Aya" or maybe "Hidaka Too-Young-To-Die Ken". Whichever of us who'd die first, I prayed to God just please make it quick. And now. Because I needed someone to die at the moment.

But that was 'if only'. 

Since I didn't know what to do, my body froze, so as my whole friggin' mind and I even couldn't say "what the hell are you talking about?!" like I always did. I just froze there. As like agreeing to the whole darn thing. Good Saint Nicholas, when you thought you would have jumped into the worst situation ever, you never knew what other even worse than the worst things could happen to you. 

Hard to understand? Of course, even I didn't quite catch that. Dammit. 

"For sure??" 

The damned evil from hell particularly named "Kase" stupidly looked 'into' this. Well, you didn't need Omi's Einstein's brain to figure that out since his lips was getting even wider than before and there's actually a little saliva coming out from the corner of his lips. I needed to kill this man. 

"For sure." Aya replied coolly. He even shoved my body even closer to him. I couldn't help myself but to blush. 

I meant, c'mon! Who wouldn't have his heart jumping up and down getting *so* near to a man as beautiful as Aya?! His skin was so smooth and pale, with slender body that even models would bow their heads in shame, natural crimson blood hair, sexy voice, deep amethyst eyes that would make anyone melt when he stared at those for more than a minute... Aya was sexily beautiful. 

...What the hell are you looking at? 

Hey, I saw that smirk! Stop that! 

Okay, okay! So I *did* think that Aya was beautiful, but every single bloody person who was sane in this world would think the same way! Well at least that's what they thought when they met Aya in the first place! 

Fine if you don't wanna buy that, but let me get this straight... I didn't have any special feelings for Aya! End of story! 

Anyway... *pant pant* 

The jerk ass didn't seem to back off at that, in the contrary, he was jutting his chin even more. "Cool! Then we could make a threesome, I've always wanted to make love with beautiful lesbians like you two!" 

WHAT?! 

Aya held my hand violently, forcing it to stay on where it was since I really, really, really, really wanted to kill this man, ripped him apart, and threw him to the neighbor's Doberman. Heck, I even would *eat* him myself. 

But without any warning, Aya threw something to my eyes. I found out later that it was dust. "Ow!!" 

He cupped my lips so I couldn't say anything, but tears started to fall out from my eyes. It was painful! My eyes were like burning away! Then with an extreme gentleness, he hugged me (*gasp*) and started to sound really nice, "Oh Ken-chan... don't mind that bastard, he was just jealous that I got someone as nice as you... please don't cry, I hate to see you cry." 

He said those words next to my ear but loud enough for us to hear. I could feel shivers rushed down into my very spine when he did that. Even Kase looked somewhat reddish when he heard it. 

However my eyes really did hurt, they couldn't just stop falling out tears because Aya made miraculous sweet sentences like that. Wait till Yohji hears this out. He wouldn't believe it in a lifetime. 

"Aww poor Kenken..." he patted me. I could almost die due to nosebleed. 

Then with a very contrast change, he set his infamous deathglare to the Kase wannabe. He let me go and walked forward to the bastard. I couldn't see much but I did recognize his red hair. Well, anyone could recognize it from 3 miles away... you got the point. 

"You made Ken cry, now you will pay." 

Deep in my heart I asked myself, who the hell made me cry he said? 

Kase seemed to realize that he was walking on a thin thread. He backed off but managed to smile, "ooh scary. You are just a girl, you are strong and tall for girls but still for men you are nothing but a sexy pale-faced beauty." 

Uh-oh, he didn't know that it really insulted Aya... or particularly any man who was a real man in this world. 

Without saying anything more useless than what he already did, Aya moved slowly to the man in front of him, bent down a little, and simply kneed the jerk ass' diaphragm. That made the big-mouthed Kase fainted. 

After that were screams and calls from the principal for us. 

Why didn't he do it faster?? 

*** 

*sigh* as much as I was so delighted that FINALLY Aya kicked some ass, but any normal schoolgirl didn't have the ability to knee some guy like that. Which explained why we were standing in front of our beloved talk-with-a-locomotive-speed principal right now, I believed that her name was somewhere around 'Mrs. Midou' or so.

I threw a glance to Aya, goodness, the man was still as stoic as ever. I asked myself why I even bothered to try. 

"In my whole career of organizing Aries Gakuen..." she began. I had this feeling that this would take forever, "...I've been many cases of violence. From Saltz boys dating our girls at nights, both of the schools trade many impolite love letters and so on... but this is the first time that I ever came to this kind of case." 

I choked mentally at the examples of violence she mentioned. And she called that violence. Where did she live?? Antarctica?! 

She took up a paper in front of her, and looked at it, "...one of the feminine Aries girls broke a Saltz boy's ribs with a single knee..." she rubbed her forehead. 

Hah! For us Weiß, it was damn easy to break ribs. Hell I'd even broke all of his goddamn bones in his goddamn body if only Aya didn't threw all those dusts into my eyes, I complained mentally as I rubbed my hurt eyes again. Damn, those dusts were crazy. 

"Can you please explain? Anyone of you?" 

I looked to Aya, Aya didn't look at me. We both knew that if she needed a sacrificed lamb, it certainly would be me... but if she wanted an explanation it would be foolish to choose me. I knew that already. I even didn't know where to start anyway. How in the world could I explain it all?? That, the Saltz friggin' boy was trying to molest me and Aya just helped me out there since I was *her* girl and nobody could ever touched Aya's girl? Yeah right! 

"That Saltz boy was trying to molest Ken, I just helped her out." 

Huh? 

"By breaking his ribs, I suppose?" she made her eyebrows into a curve. 

"That demented, low-prided society's nerd made Ken cry. I couldn't forgive that..." 

"But you could just called out for some help, couldn't you?" 

"I suppose I could do that..." he paused for awhile as something snapped my brain and my legs were crying to run since my senses were telling me that something really ugly was going to happen, "...but I wouldn't choose so since it's my duty to protect Ken." 

I felt like melting. 

"Protect Ken?" she shifted her position a bit and put one hand to her cheek, "why should she be protected? Why do YOU have to protect her? What do you mean by it's your duty? Are you her bodyguard?" 

I felt like throwing Omi's darts to the babbling woman in front of me. 

"Mrs. Midou... have you ever been in love?" 

Both of us threw 'something' to Aya by our eyes. Oh no...ooooooooooh nooooooooooooo he wouldn't say what I thought he would say, would he? WOULD HE?! Automatically I grasped Aya's right arm as hard as I could, as like trying to stop Aya from saying things that he... no, the whole world, would regret later. 

"...er...what does that have to do with..." 

"It's only nature that we want to protect someone we love, right Mrs. Midou?" 

*** 

"Why the hell did you say that??!!" 

"Do you have any better explanation than that? I couldn't tell her that I kneed him because he made fun of my manhood, could I?" 

After the whole confession thingy to our principal, she ordered us to go to our classes with no charges. She seemed to be very understanding about this kind of things, much to MY disappointment. Now we were standing in front of the principal's wooden door and I couldn't help myself but just to complain about all these chaos. 

"Oh great, juuust great, wait till she tells every living person that we are actually a *couple* to the whole school... I would die due to embarrassment!!" 

"Maybe you should take the dieing part back." 

"And why should I?!" 

"Because there are girls who can *hear* in this school, and some of them who just went out of the toilet heard you." 

I froze. 

And that's when I realized the girls Aya mentioned, who actually froze too and stared at us. Some of them were blushing, some of them had this 'I Knew It' mimic on their faces, some of them just widened their eyes at us. I blushed an unison of pink and red and violet and blue. 

"Fool." Aya whispered loud enough for me to hear as he went off pass me coolly, heading to the classroom. 

Those girls approached me. I was starting to panic, "e-err, this is not like what you all think..." 

"I knew that you two were a couple!" 

"You are so cute together!" 

"Wow, how does it feel to be loved by someone as sexy as Aya-san?!" 

"Aya-san is so cool! I'm so jealous..." 

HUH?! 

I shuddered, "W-what? You girls are not offended or something like that...?" 

"Are you kidding? Aya-san is so cool, her eyes are deep and she just has this strong aura of beautifulness even girls would love... many girls in here have talked about it and we decided that Aya-san is more to a guy than a girl, which explains why many girls admire and love her very much!" 

Goodness... I almost couldn't believe what I heard... 

"But you have to be careful of some Gang Girls in here..." 

"G-Gang Girls?" I snapped. What the hell was the Gang Girls? Another misery Persia had set up to make us suffer than we already did? 

"Yes, the GG is a group of girls who are natural Yankees and they really like Aya-san... if they knew you were her girlfriend, then it would be almost impossible they stay calm..." 

Silence. 

I came to the conclusion that Aries Gakuen was just one big bank of freaks. The teachers were freaks, the principal was a freak, the girls were the most freaks among the freaks, and all four of us were starting to be freakish in here. 

For a nice example, our dearest beautiful leader, Aya. 

Thus I needed to help Aya, or myself, to get out of this whole bizarre misunderstanding. I was NOT Aya's girl and we were NOT a couple, for goodness' sake. I excused myself from the horrible girls and went off to find Aya and asked him to help me out in making our lives a little less miserable. 

As I walked down the hallway, there were these 5-6 girls with overly long skirts stood there. When I was going to pass them, they made a circular human fence with me inside it—fenced by those girls. I didn't need much time to figure out that these girls were the GG whom I heard off few minutes before. Talk about coincidences. 

The middle girl with the shortest skirt ever stepped forward, it looked like that this girl was the head of the GG or whatever they named their stupid group. 

"Hidaka Ken, right?" 

"Yeah?" 

"We'll get this straight, answer with 'yes' or 'no'. Are you Aya-san's girlfriend?" 

The girl stepped forward a little more, when then I realized something really fatal. The female Yankee wasn't wearing any bra. I violently blushed and took a step away from the damn girl. But sweet jeeves, she moved even closer to me. I gulped. 

"And what was the blushing all about?! You're not saying that you're her girlfriend, are you?!" she recklessly moved forward again. 

I stepped back again and again until I realized that I didn't have any room to move anymore, since another girl was standing on my back. If I stepped more, then I'd eventually collided to her. Which of course all of us hated that to happen. So it left me with no choice, to stand there and die proud. 

The bad thing was, my nervousness of girls-involved-stuff came upon the surface. Suddenly I hated life. 

"Why are you becoming silent on all of the sudden? Talk!" 

She took another step forward. Sweats started to trail down, my back started to itch, I felt like rushing down to the toilet and cry in there. My temperature was rising, and I saw circles dancing around my head. Even more with the 'sight' in front of me... how the hell could she forget to wear her bra?! I meant... I could see *everything* under the thin uniform without her bra on! 

"Hey, Karin-sama is talking to you!!" One of those Yankees pushed me forward. 

Poor me didn't have the chance to prepare for that first one shot, my limp legs betrayed me, and they made me lost my balance right onto the she-object in front of me. 

"AHH!" 

BUMP! 

When I opened my eyes very, very slowly... to my horror, the girl below me was their 'Karin-sama' with my hands fell right on her breasts. 

I blushed, she screamed, I screamed too, then I got up as fast as I could. Hidaka Ken who never had sex before touched a girl's breasts! 

"S-sorry!" I shattered. 

"Y-you touched me *there*! And I wanted Aya-san to make the first touch..." she started to cry, or bawl, may I say. I was starting to panic when Aya came back from the classroom. Maybe he heard a strange alien-alike sound of bawl...? 

"A...Aya!" 

"What was this all about, Ken?" 

When he made his appearance, the bawling girl stopped making a sound. Nor those other Yankees. They just stared at Aya with this 'oh my dream prince...' painted on their eyes which suddenly turned into heart-shapes (ala Usagi/Sailor Moon). I almost could see the background behind him changed into roses. 

"Um... it-it's a long story..." 

Aya made another move to me, few of the girls fainted. I started to remember Michael Jackson when he was in his golden era. Hmm, Aya could mean a walking source of money himself when he realized that looks could sell. 

"Let's go Ken, I'll protect you." 

"Uh?" with a single grab, he dragged me out of the bewildered Aya fangirls. 

The sentence of 'I'll protect you' echoed in my head. It was kinda nice having someone as strong as Aya to say it to you... his eyes when he said those words were irresistible. I was starting to understand why girls love Aya so much despite his desire-appealing looks. 

"We'll start the mission tonight, Omi found the bomb." 

"W...what mission?" 

Aya paused, "Ken? Did you eat something you shouldn't have?" 

Now it was my pause, "Oh right, the mission! Stupid me..." 

Aya sighed for awhile as he kept dragging me, heading to our dorm room. 

What the hell was I thinking about? We're here because of the mission, you idiot! 

*** 

Night came without any hesitation as four silhouettes of young men stood on the roof of Aries Gakuen. I sniffed. 

"What, Siberian?" 

I smiled at joy, "ooh... I never felt better while wearing our mission costumes..." 

"Damn right." Yohji snickered, "who knows I could miss wearing these costumes? And I thought I love being naked the most since it's a big help to-" 

"Don't wanna know!!" Omi and I erupted together. 

"Tsk, some people just don't know how to have fun." 

"Anyway." Aya cut us off. "Let's start the mission fast, if there's anyone who come to our room and find out that we're not there, we'll be in a deep trouble. Bombay, the status?" 

"Safe. Let's do it!" 

*** 

As we divided into two groups, Aya and I searched for the bomb while Yohji and Omi had to make sure that everything was going as planned. While we were running in the hallways with no sound at all (cool huh?), I asked Aya in a very tiny voice, "so where was the bomb hidden?" 

"..." 

"Aya?" 

"You don't wanna know, Ken. Just follow the orders and stay calm, okay?" 

I didn't reply at that, somehow my nervousness started to came again. When it came, nothing good would happen. Hell, where the hell did they hide the bomb anyway? Was it so bad that even Aya would hide it from me? 

Legs were running, questions were forming but none of us spoke a word. Until we ran hallways by hallways and found ourselves standing in front of a room with no door until we could see the inside of the room. I saw smoke puffing from the inside. Hmm, very suspicious. 

Aya looked around and found nobody's there, he gave me a sign and then both of us came into the room with high speed. The room was very big, with Fuji mountain photos pasted as the wallpapers along the concretes, and there were many water dippers scattering everywhere. Not to mention the wetness of the floor and large Jacuzzis everywhere. 

...Jacuzzis? 

I turned to Aya, "Don't tell me this is..." 

"Yes Siberian, it's hidden in the Aries Gakuen private bathing place." 

I felt like jumping at that, "WHAT?!" 

"Ssh! Fool!" 

Then when Aya almost moved to slam me as a punishment, we both froze at the sounds of footsteps. 1...2...3... it was about 7-8 pairs of feet. Aya whispered to me violently, "quick, into the bathing stall!" 

We sneaked into the bathing stall as we heard some girls walked into the bathing place. 

"Chiyo-chan, are you sure this is okay...?" 

"Of course it is~! Nobody bath at 2 in the morning~ which makes it even cooler~!" 

Argh, the I'm-the-cutest-girl-in-the-whole-world tone... I should've known. 

"But what if bad guys peek at us?" 

"Don't worry so much~ I guarantee that it's going to be enjoyable okay~? Now take off your clothes and bath~!" 

Small cheers, then sounds of clothes being stripped danced in the air. My lower body part started to get excited, damn what the hell was I thinking about in the time like this?! I tried to cover it up by shoving my head up to meet Aya's face and discussed the next move. 

It was when I realized that the bathing stall was so small that both of us could hardly fit. We couldn't help but to press our bodies together. I met Aya in his amethyst eyes and it's when I blushed furiously. 

"A...Aya," I whispered, "the next move..." 

"Kyaa! Don't touch my breasts, Chiyo-chan!!" 

"Aww~ yours getting even bigger~! What's your size now, cup C~?" 

I felt heat spread from my cheeks to my ears. "Don't move, you'll make noise." He whispered back. Thus he looked as impassive as ever. Didn't the steel-man feel something embarrassing about this at all?! I couldn't believe it! 

"I need to get a shower~ I'm going to the bathing stall okay~?" 

Oh shit. 

I looked at Aya, almost like glaring which would make even Aya proud. Aya seemed to be thinking as quick as he could before both of us could panic. Well you could find that out by the popping veins on his forehead. Then suddenly he took out some pills out of his pocket, shoved them into my mouth and some to his. I didn't even have the chance to ask, when suddenly he took off his coat and threw it inside the nearest pile, along with his boots. 

He also took off my brown jacket, almost like ripping it apart, threw away my accessories also to inside the pile. He did it within seconds and the thing that amused me was he managed to hide the katana with his body and he did it with soundless. For the first time I felt how did it feel to be raped. 

He turned on the shower very quickly. The warm water drenched both of us. "A-?!" Aya cupped my mouth violently. 

"Eh~ the shower is suddenly turned on~" 

The surroundings became very silent. One of the girls broke it, "c-could it be... ghost?" 

"Don't be silly~" Chiyo laughed at that as she went away for awhile, took her towel to cover her body as her friends followed her, and went back to the bathing stall. We could hear the girls surrounded the mysterious bathing stall as Chiyo stepped forward and put her hand on the knob. 

Then Aya let go of his hand, slipped his hands between my hips and pulled me closer. I gasped. 

The door slowly opened. 

Aya moved his face towards me, then his lips touched mine. 

TBC~ ^^ reviews? 


	5. So The Romance Begin

Starting a romance in this part, I kinda get sick of the story if it only involves humor, humor and humor... ^^; hey this is a romantic humor fic anyway. Hopefully you like it as much as I do! Oh btw, thanks for the comments and very sorry for the long wait! *ducks from the flying rotten tomatoes* enjoy! ^_^ Comments are very much appreciated (like always). Warnings: foul words, shonen-ai  
Spoilers: just in case... Aya-chan, Kase  
Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me, if it does then you tell me why am I still writing fanfics? *promptly burst in tears* 

**Aries Gakuen: An All-Girl School**  
Part 5: So The Romance Begin  
Kisaragi Yuu 

"Don't be silly~" Chiyo laughed at that as she went away for awhile, took her towel to cover her body as her friends followed her, and went back to the bathing stall. We could hear the girls surrounded the mysterious bathing stall as Chiyo stepped forward and put her hand on the knob. 

Then Aya let go of his hand, slipped his hands between my hips and pulled me closer. I gasped. 

The door slowly opened. 

Aya moved his face towards me, then his lips touched mine. 

"Huh~?" Chiyo exclaimed, stupidly. 

My eyes grew bigger than saucers as I saw a pair of pale eyelids closed tightly in front of me. I believed they were just a few mm away from my own eyes. Then I saw roses and sparkling stars all around us, imagine those old manga with gay couple in it? Yep, just like those. 

Dammit what the hell was I talking about?! 

Aya. Was. Kissing. Me! Oh dear God, AYA WAS BLOODY KISSING ME!! 

If my surroundings were not melting, I swore I felt my butts were melting out. 

"A-Aya-san~? A-and Ken-san~?" 

Oh you stupid moron, do you have to call out our names like that?! She sure knew how to humiliate a man who was being kissed by a man in a shower in front of creatures on the opposite sexes in a school girl while they were supposed to be under covered and the man didn't even ask for the permission of the other to kiss him yet he just kissed him right away since he seemed to not giving a little damn about how the entire nation felt about man kissing man in a shower with— 

"Kyaaa~!! They were doing it~!!" 

My eyes turned a sudden violence to the source of the voice, Chiyo. Then before I could tear off the kiss first, Aya already did. And he made this funny oh-shit-I-got-caught-kissing-Ken-in-the-shower-by-you-all, which was pretty weird, remembering how impassive his mimic had always been. 

I didn't say anything though, I felt my limbs were pretty weak and I felt like digging a deep hole on the tiles, threw myself in it, and stayed there until Aya got himself grandchildren. If that was ever possible. 

"Chiyo-chan and friends...? I thought the bathing place was not in use after..." he looked to his watch, "oh my, 2 in the morning? Sorry Ken, I never thought how long it takes us to... you know." 

I blushed, Chiyo blushed, particularly all of the girls surrounding us were blushing except a certain redhead. 

Damn him. Damn him. Damn him.

"Eh~?" 

If Aya and I were cats, our ears would have pointed a vertical direction to that single long 'eh'. 

"Aya-san~ your breasts~ oh wow~~" 

Oh shit. We forgot the fake breasts!! Chiyo stared down to Aya's *flat* chests and kept her stare at there, talk about rudeness. Aya didn't seem to have thought about that itsy bitsy mistake, and the silence was getting longer, which was not good at all. 

"He- er, she forgot to use her bra!!" I loudly exclaimed. 

Silence. Stares. A deathglare. 

"Huh~? Pardon~~ me~?" 

"Um, ah, well I meant... um, actually this was kinda embarrassing, when Aya was little, he—urk—she, didn't grow very well because she was, uh, sick. I didn't know what kind of sickness it was, but it made her became very skinny! And, well, um it made her breasts became kind of small in size and she was thought of being a man all while and it really irritated her, so she started to use..." I felt deathglare from a certain man, oh I'm *so* dead. 

"...um, what do you call those things? Chiyo-chan?" 

"I don't know~ silicon~? Fake breasts~?" 

"Ah yeah those! Or something..." I finished my talk as I tried my best to not face them with my whole body since if Chiyo saw my flat chests too, we got two girls who suffered from an unidentified disease that particularly infected the size of normal breasts. 

"Oh~ that's too bad~ but I guess that's okay since you are beautiful even without breasts, Aya-san~! Don't worry~! We won't tell anybody about it~!" Chiyo smiled encouragingly. 

"Of course you won't." Aya's tone was flat and he was smiling but his deathglare didn't stop. 

I guessed I have to say my last prayers tonight. 

"So now that you two are here~ how about joining us bathing together~? I want to try your soft skins, you cute lovers~!" she stated with a biiiig smile attached on her lips. The other girls behind her nodded in unison. 

"No thank you!!" I replied too fast. Dammit. 

Everybody stared at me again. "Er, I think Aya and I want to go back to our room, it's already late and eventhough tomorrow is Sunday, we have our own plans... so... will you excuse us?" 

"Sure~! But do bath with us sometimes, it will be fun~!" 

"O-okay, thanks anyway. Good night everybody!" 

*** 

"Ken!! Don't you dare run away from this!!" 

"Aaaaaaaah!!" 

"Aya-kun! Put that katana down!" 

"Will you all cut this out?! I'm trying to sleep!" 

"Hey! Stop jumping up and down like that, I'm *so* going to kill you!!" 

"S-sorry Aya! I'm sorry! I really am! I feel terrible!! But I really didn't think of anything else, and she could ruin our covers!!" 

"But that doesn't mean you could infect my breasts size with that sickness!! You could have just shut up and let me think!" 

"Breasts size?" 

"Oh shut up and just go to sleep, Yohji-kun!! Aya-kun, calm down!! You are going to destroy our dorm room like that!" 

"Ken you little moron, come here and let me kill you!!" 

"A-Aya! It wasn't my fault entirely, you made me say it!" 

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault entirely?! You made them believed that I got some sickness that made my chests flat!" 

"Hey you kissed me without any warning in that shower!!" 

"WHAT??!!" 

The last one came from the blondes in the Weiß, Yohji and Omi. 

After the whole talking in the bathing place, we went out off the bathing stall to the hallway, bringing the pile with us telling them that we threw some of our outfits there. It was thankful that Aya was the one who brought the pile, it slowed him down in running to catch me. I ran as fast as I could from the furious leader to our dorm room, surprised to see Yohji and Omi were already in there with their pajamas on. 

For your information, Omi's pajama was coloured in pink with small elephants for its motive, while Yohji's pajama was... well, he didn't wear the top so I will explain the bottom, which was the long pants, it was bright green in colour and had this 'I Love Me' writings everywhere. 

Well anyway, back to the main problem. 

"A-A-Aya-kun kissed Ken-kun in the shower...?" 

"Woo hoo! Talk about kissing spots! How was it Ken?" 

Damn Yohji, I wished he burn in hell, "it was pleasant, it was sexy, it was better than your kiss, don't ask me how was it!! I didn't taste the kiss okay?! And it was for our sakes, so our covers wouldn't blow up!" 

"Glad you notice." 

I twitched, "dammit Aya, you also got to notice that my talk was to cover us up!" 

"Yeah sure it was, I'm a sick girl with flat chests afterall." 

"Get over it!! I'm so sick listening to your complaints when you don't listen to mine at all, at least I didn't kiss you and I didn't inform the whole goddamn school that we are lovers! Now let me take a bath in peace cause I don't want to catch a cold tomorrow!" 

I slammed the bathroom door as hard as I could. And opened it violently as I threw a towel to Aya, sent him my darkest glare and slammed the door back again. The doorsills rattled due to my strength and anger. 

I mumbled to myself how Aya really irritated me tonight and how I hated this mission to death. I stripped my soaked clothes off me and I turned on the shower. The water rushed through the metal and it hit my body gently. It was warm, just as like the shower in the girls bathing place earlier. 

It reminded me of the kiss. 

I felt a sudden heat on my face. "Damn, what am I feeling embarrassed for? It was for a cover-up, like I said..." I exclaimed to myself. I turned to the rectangular mirror the school placed on the side of the shower and saw my cheeks flushed up. I was blushing. And I didn't like it at all. 

I wasn't supposed to be blushing! I told myself that as I put my hand on my cheek and stared to the other me in the mirror. 

Yes, I wasn't supposed to be blushing... but when I thought about the kiss, I remembered the close radius between Aya's eyes and mine, the gentleness of his lips, how warm it felt, slow but in the same time shared a little lust... it was everything. 

I blushed even more. I actually enjoyed the kiss... 

God, what's happening to me?! 

*** 

After spending some time trying to look as usual as I could (I practiced in front of the mirror), I opened up the door of the bathroom to the room. I looked around, there was no redhead in sight. 

"Where's Aya?" I shortly asked. 

Omi's wide ocean eyes looked up, he tried to cover his blush with a book but he couldn't fool me. I saw his blush very clearly. 

...Okay so I didn't really *see* the blush, but it was clear that he was covering it since the book he was holding was upside down. How the hell could he read an upside-down book? 

"A, Aya-kun went out." 

"Out? Where?" 

"Well... he said something about 'settling up with his feelings' and without anything, he just went off himself." 

I widened my eyes, "but he hasn't bathed yet! He'd catch a cold with those soaked suits in minutes! Why didn't you hold him up?" my voice started to rise as I took my jacket, preparing to catch up with Aya. 

"He would but you know how does Aya look when he gets mad, don't you?" 

That was the lazy voice of Yohji, he didn't even turn to me when he said that. 

I didn't waste any minute at this conversation and rushed out off the dorm's room to find Aya. I ran through the (damn long) hallway to the receptionists on the lowest floor, asking them whether they saw a redhead with scary glooming purple eyes walking through them. 

It was very lucky of me that they did see the 'redhead with scary glooming purple eyes', they said that the redhead headed to the center park of the dorm. As soon as I knew that, I ran to the park. 

And ran back as I had no idea where the park was, stupid me realized that simple thing after I reached the second floor. 

What the hell was this, a dorm or a shitty 5 star hotel?! I cursed in my own way since the dorm was utterly big and I believed that half of the world's nation could be stuffed in here. 

After I got the direction of the park, I ran to it – now for real. 

There in the middle of the breezy night, I saw a redhead sitting on one of the wooden benches. I didn't take any second to realize that it was Aya, but it did cost a while to clear up my throat. 

I mean... the vision in front of me was something that I didn't see in my original everyday life, the vision in front of me was something extremely beautiful that it made me feel guilty to even try to touch it. Eventhough I knew very well that the vision was as sinned as I did. 

I gulped down my nervousness and I strolled to his way, while my lungs were trying to rest down again. 

"Aya?" 

He turned. 

"Hey." 

Purple eyes looked to me but silent as ever. After awhile, he turned his head back straightly without saying anything. I gulped again, dammit this was going to be harder than I thought. 

"Can I sit beside you?" 

Oh God I couldn't believe I just said that! Just great, now he would glare at me and sent me a scram-you-noisy-little-brat deathglare that really worked on Omi whenever he caused chaos and troubles. Well, not as much as I did though. 

"Suit yourself." 

Huh? 

"Huh?" 

His face showed a little irritation, "if you want to sit beside me, then just suit yourself. It's not like I own this bench." 

Silence. A breeze. Aya looked more irritated than before as I got up from his sit. My reflexes snapped my hand which reached out to him and held his naked arm, "wait! Okay I'll sit..." 

"You could have made this easier." 

"Ah, sorry..." I apologized as I sat down and so did he. 

Both of us silenced, I cursed myself that I didn't read more books about conversation with a goddamn statue. 

"Why are you here?" 

"Eh?" I didn't get the chance to prepare myself until me ears were kind numb, my lips were like a glue attached to two sheets of paper, while his language became Arabic for me. I mentally kicked myself for my dumbness. "What did you say?" 

"I said," he paused, "why are you here?" 

"Oh that, well..." 

I paused, he paused, we looked to each other. Another breeze came as like laughing at me. 

"Well...?" 

Dammit I almost forgot! 

"AYA!" 

"H-huh?" he gasped. 

"You haven't bathed yet! You could catch a cold without changing your clothes, are you nuts or something?! Tomorrow is Sunday and we are going to take a rest for awhile, refreshing and stuff with Yohji and Omi, so why the hell are you here anyway?! You got to take a bath now or you'll be sick dammit!!" 

Believe it or not, I shot those sentences without even a single breath. Maybe I should register myself as the babbling man in Guinness Book of Record or something. 

The redhead beside me stared at me with widen eyes, still surprised. 

Soon enough, his expression turned into a smile and soon turned again into a fresh peel of laughter. Now it was my turn to be surprised... or more like bewitched. 

Aya was laughing?! 

"A-Aya... you are laughing...?" 

He didn't answer since he was still busy laughing his heart out. Seeing his laughter I couldn't help myself but to laugh out as well. As like the two of us were insane, we laughed heartily in the middle of the night on the park. 

Minutes passed and my throat was getting soar due to laughing too much, I supposed he was in the same condition as I did since his laughter was also starting to fade away—much to my disappointment. We ended our laughter with a deep breath and a long sigh. 

"Ken... really." 

"Uh?" I shuddered as I heard him calling my name. 

"You're really..." 

My heart was bumping, what was he trying to say? 

"Y-yes?" 

He smiled. 

"Stupid." 

As like a hammer was being thrown to my head and made a sound of 'THONG', I sighed in disappointment. I would have guessed, Aya would never say anything like... 

Wait a minute, what the hell was I expecting? Aya would never say anything like what? What did I want him to say to me? 

Filled with questions, Aya broke down my concentration. 

"But I mean, stupid in a good way. More like naivety. It was something that I lost long ago." 

"Oh... I understand." 

"Nobody has concerned that much about me in a long time, and it was just taking a bath..." he snickered, I blushed, "I suppose you're just being a good friend." 

Ba-dump. 

A good friend? 

"Thanks Ken, and sorry about what happened a while ago. I shouldn't be mad at you since you were just trying to help, back then I was being immature. Sorry, that won't happen again." 

Wait a minute... 

He smiled tenderly again as he rose up from the bench, without any senses my hand reached out to him and grabbed his soaked shirttail. I was surprised as much as he did. I was sure that I was going to be rejected, like always, but I was wrong. He slowly unattached my fingers to his shirt and bowed down a little. 

Then he kissed my forehead gently. 

He whispered, "keep being a clumsy friend you are, we are lucky to have you." 

Friend? 

A strange aching feeling slipped up to my heart. No, I didn't want to be just friends. No, you got it wrong, Aya. 

Finishing his last whisper to me, he rose up and headed to the lobby with his hands on his pockets, looking as cool as ever. My throat hurt as I managed to clear up my voice, "w-where are you going?" 

He didn't stop walking but he turned his face, "take a bath." 

He smiled, I blushed again. 

Slowly his back disappeared in the middle of the night, heading to the lights in the lobby. I was still stoned here on the benches. I touched the spot on my forehead which he kissed minutes ago, it felt warm and hot in the same time. 

Why did this ache come to me whenever I heard him saying the word 'friend'? Why I didn't want to be just friends with him? 

What was happening to me? 

I laid my back and stared to the night, full of sparkling stars. Then I remembered the day Omi once told me about his feelings and how his brain was getting a contradiction. 

_//"Ken-kun what was happening to me? I couldn't wipe off the face of Yohji-kun in my mind, and I really didn't want him to treat me like a kid. I want him to look at me in a different way, not like the way he looks at those women but in other way... goodness what's wrong with me??" _

_"Calm down, Omi... take a deep breath and re-think again. What does Yohji mean to you? Well for me he's a slack-off friend that needs to be kicked on his ass to wake up since he's damn lazy, but what does he mean to you?" _

_"For me he means... he means... everything." _

_"What?" _

_"Ken-kun... I think I'm in love with Yohji-kun."// _

I snapped. Wait, wait a minute... did all of these fusses that came upon me meant that... oh no, could that be?

Could I have fallen in love... with Aya? 

~TBC ^^ comments? 


	6. The Day Off

Warnings: foul words, shonen-ai  
  
Spoilers: just in case... Aya-chan, Kase Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me, if it does then you tell me why am I still writing fanfics? *promptly burst in tears*  
  
Aries Gakuen: An All-Girl School  
  
Part 6: The Day-Off  
Kisaragi Yuu  
  
//"Ken-kun what was happening to me? I couldn't wipe off the face of Yohji- kun in my mind, and I really didn't want him to treat me like a kid. I want him to look at me in a different way, not like the way he looks at those women but in other way... goodness what's wrong with me??"  
  
"Calm down, Omi... take a deep breath and re-think again. What does Yohji mean to you? Well for me he's a slack-off friend that needs to be kicked on his ass to wake up since he's damn lazy, but what does he mean to you?"  
  
"For me he means... he means... everything."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ken-kun... I think I'm in love with Yohji-kun.//  
  
I snapped. Wait, wait a minute... did all of these fusses that came upon me meant that... oh no, could that be?  
  
Could I have fallen in love... with Aya?  
  
"No way!"  
  
...what?  
  
"There's no way we are going to the night club, Yohji-kun. We have our night schedule and I really want to go to the amusement park!"  
  
"Fine! Fine! Wherever you want it." Yohji grumbled while Omi made this victory smile to me.  
  
But I wasn't listening to them at all. In fact I hadn't been listening to anything hearable since like yesterday night. After spending 15 minutes on the cold bench yesterday, I went to the dorm room completely bewitched. The thought of Aya was forcing itself into my brain and I really couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Then when I reached the dorm room, I stood in front of the solid door for a few minutes before I finally had the courage to open it very slowly. It was already 3 AM, which was a totally blind morning when I sneaked myself into the room.  
  
Yohji and Omi were already sleeping, and so was Aya.  
  
Aya's bed was the nearest to the window while Yohji's was the furthest. Beside Aya was me and beside me was Omi. Which was why whenever the moonlight slipped itself into the window, Aya's face was the easiest to look at.  
  
We didn't like the curtains though, which explained why the curtains were always opened up. Except when Yohji and Omi was doing *something* or when we changed to our mission clothes or anything that needed those curtains to close up. Yohji loved the curtains but at least if the curtains were opened up then he could never sleep when the sun rose. Lazy bum.  
  
I spent the whole night staring at Aya's sleeping pale-as-snow face. He was beautiful, he really was. I felt really tanned whenever I looked at him, he was totally beautiful - a masterpiece of God's arts I could say.  
  
"Ken-kun what do you say?"  
  
H-huh?  
  
I was daydreaming so much that I really didn't pay any attention to Omi. This morning, Omi became the first one who woke us all up and he kept stabbing us with his 'amusement-park-recreation-day' plan which was really opposed by Yohji who wanted to flirt with girls in his so-called night club.  
  
Now we were walking in front of our school in girls' clothes, girls' shoes and girlie hair.  
  
I wasn't very amused with the motives of the skirts that Manx prepared for us, I meant... they were pink polka dots, baby blue flower petals, young orange crossed with grass green... they were all too girlish even not any real girl would wear that!  
  
I chose to wear jeans though, as much as the bra things were uncomfortable (and if I ever got comfortable with it, it would be the day when I die) I didn't want to wear any skirts. Uniform was more than enough. Then on top I wore this T-Shirt with a BIG Venus sign in the middle of it. I almost begged Manx to just give me a bloody normal T-Shirt but she was just a devil in mini skirts disguise.  
  
For Omi, he didn't protest as much as all three of us did. Maybe he just being a polite young man but I still thought that he should at least protest on the big hat that's tied up with a competitive big yellow ribbon on the back which Manx insisted him to wear.  
  
Then he wore this plain dress that had a fake Freesia sewed on the left of its pocket. Omi looked pretty, I got to admit that. He claimed that he almost killed himself when he was bewitched by his own vision in front of the mirror this morning though, so I didn't tell him that I also thought that he was pretty in pale yellow dress.  
  
As like all those hats and dresses things weren't enough to torture our poor Omi, Manx also ordered Omi to wear the same coloured choker on his neck, full-armed with another small ribbon on its back.  
  
I had this feeling that Manx loved Barbie.  
  
For Aya, Manx didn't have the nerve to mess up with him so much since messing up with Aya would mean messing up with a certain katana too. Because of that, Aya was the simplest of all four-which was jeans and white turtleneck. He seemed to know how did we all feel with his orange one, so he changed that. Thank God.  
  
Talking about Aya, he was with us too, but he said he wanted to do something so he would catch up later. I couldn't tell whether I was relieved or disappointed at that.  
  
Lastly, for Yohji-  
  
"Ken-kun? Welcome to earth, Ken-kun!"  
  
"A-Ah, yeah, sorry. I wasn't listening... so what were you saying again?"  
  
"Mou, you gotta listen to me more. Fine, I said what do you say if we go straight to the amusement park and paged Aya-kun so he can catch up with us later? I want to try the roller coasters." [1]  
  
"Oh, sure! I want to try the roller coasters too, it would be fun."  
  
"Sure it will!"  
  
"Hell yeah it will!"  
  
At the end of the statements, Omi and I looked to the source of the opponent - Yohji. He disagreed again and I was beginning to get irritated by it. Stupid Yohji, why couldn't he see that Omi just wanted to have fun with him??  
  
"Why, Yohji-kun?"  
  
Omi was trying to stay calm. Poor kid.  
  
"Roller coasters are just for kids! I don't want to ride a roller coaster, it was already hard enough to endure with this degrading wardrobe and now you expect me to ride a roller coaster too?! Hell no!"  
  
I observed Yohji's look. Army tank-top, chained necklace, hair all tied up to a ponytail, hipster bleached jeans and sport shoes. Yohji looked just like those fashionable Shibuya girls. And with an African make-up (AKA ganguro make-up) he'd be no difference with them. I was beginning to think that Yohji enjoyed dressing up like a modern era girl.  
  
And the scariest part was Yohji chose all of his wardrobe *himself*.  
  
And it actually *suited* him. Yeep.  
  
"Why don't you just admit that you're scared with roller coasters?"  
  
That one came from a certain redhead. I felt my heart was pumping again.  
  
"No I'm not! It's just too childish!" Yohji's voice started to sound shaky. Aha, Aya's statement hit the bull's eye.  
  
"Then prove that you're not afraid by coming with us." I smiled broadly to him, suddenly I felt Yohji's glare of daggers stabbed me. Omi was silent, but deep in his silence I knew he was enjoying this as much as Aya and I did.  
  
"Please Yohji-kun?" Omi's sweetest voice chimed in.  
  
"Omi... no."  
  
"Pleaasee... Yohji-kuun?"  
  
"Omi! Anything but the scary whiny you-can't-resist-me puppy eyes!!"  
  
But alas, Omi was already in control.  
  
"Pleeaaaasseeeeeeeee... Yohji-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun?"  
  
"ARGHHH!! Fine! Fine! Just STOP whining with your bloody high-pitched voice!!"  
  
"Hehe I love you!" Omi stated as he jumped over Yohji and pecked him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
I guessed what they said about looks-can-be-deceiving was true afterall...  
  
I smirked at Yohji's expression to the roller coaster and the people screaming from it, in an instant I just knew that this was going to be more fun than I thought it would.  
  
***  
  
"This is going to be a real fun!" Omi exclaimed happily as he sat beside Yohji in front of Aya and me. I looked over to the railway and gulped down a little... hey it was tested right?  
  
"Aya..."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"This roller coaster... it was tested before they let anybody ride in right? And this safety bumper, it's not going to let us fall down or anything like that right?" I tried to sound normal but I guessed I couldn't help the little shaky tone... I meant, it was pre-historic age when I last remembered I ever rode on roller coasters anymore.  
  
The redhead leader looked at me, he pondered on my face until I felt uncomfortable, "...what are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing." If the roller coaster thingy wasn't starting to bother me (or scared me, though I would choose to die rather than admitting it) I would believe that he actually smirked at me.  
  
"Well, answer my questions then."  
  
"Of course it was tested, but it didn't close the chance that some machinery problems might rise up. For an example, although it was tested, people still die on roller coasters caused by explosion right? Or it might stop when the railway is upside down, we never know."  
  
"W-what?! It can stop when it's going upside down??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I looked at Aya, searching for anything in his eyes that might look like he was just playing around with me. But dammit, this was Aya I was talking about! Aya never joked around, he was sincere and honest for the fullest!  
  
And for once in my life I regretted his honesty.  
  
"I was just joking."  
  
What?  
  
"Don't look so gloomy like that, I was just playing around with you. This is one of the finest amusement park in Tokyo, of course the whole checking periods were doubled. You don't have to worry. Although it still doesn't mean that anything bad won't happen, but still don't worry."  
  
"A-Aya!!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
If it wasn't because the roller coaster started to move, I would be bewitched by that laughter. I didn't know that his laughter would look so good...  
  
My reverie was soon torn apart by the crazy speed itself.  
  
The world was upside down and I couldn't see anything on my right, everything seemed to blend with the sick fastness and that was the point when I couldn't differentiate where was land and where was the sky. Newton's law of gravity seemed to be thrown out of the window.  
  
***  
  
After riding the (bloody) roller coaster for only once, Yohji already almost tore Omi's dress apart, or at least his neck. Omi's throat finally found its way to the fresh air outside, it seemed like forever since the last time he felt that kind of freshness... I guessed that's what he thought by looking at his oh-my-God-I-thought-I-was-dead face.  
  
I was looking over to Aya to find any kind of scared or relieved face, but he was as stoic as ever. God, he was certainly NOT a human.  
  
The funniest thing was Yohji though, I meant with his modern Tokyo girls style and all it was terribly funny to see him limping around like *that*. He couldn't walk straight, and none of us wanted to go near him either since we were really afraid if he threw up or something.  
  
"Wanna get some drink?" I asked, trying to make Yohji feel better.  
  
Okay so I didn't really like him and honestly I was kinda happy that I could see his pride thrown into the dustbin, but I still had a little pity for ex-high-prided playboys. He was a teammate and a friend afterall. Geez, couldn't believe I just admitted that.  
  
"Sweet Jeeves Ken... you never looked so angelic..." he whispered as he tried hard not to vomit.  
  
I smiled, "don't worry 'bout it. We'll get that even sometime." I walked to the drink stall after I asked Aya and Omi to wait there and look after Yohji. As I reached the drink stall, I ordered 2 Pocari Sweats, 1 Diet Coke and 1 Iced Cappuccino for all four of us.  
  
I was going to run back to them when suddenly I heard someone's voice which was very familiar...  
  
"Ken-chan~?"  
  
"Huh?" I turned back.  
  
Gasp.  
  
"Ken-chan~! Oh my, oh my, oh my~! Talking about coincidences~! We always run to each other till we reach the point where it's funny right~?" She smiled too broadly to me as I still stood there, bewildered by the sight in front of me.  
  
"Geez Ken, what's taking you so-"  
  
Yohji came to the picture along with the other two teammates and they stared at Chiyo in silence. I kinda thought that they were having this same thought with me.  
  
Which was the little possibility that Chiyo might be an android with a Weiß detector planted on her mechanic brain or something like that.  
  
"Aya-chan~! Omi-chan~! Yohji-chan too~? My, you guys are so close together~!"  
  
We looked to each other and silently planning to slaughter this girl.  
  
"So what are you gals doing in here anyways~?"  
  
"Um... we just want to take a break from school and this is the nearest amusement park with the dorm so..." Omi tried to be polite.  
  
"Oh really~? Say, do you mind if we joined you~? I can take you to the this great ice cream café around that corner~!" she pointed to an opened café near the spot we were standing, "and I can introduce you to some great Saltz boys too~! They are newcomers just like you and they just moved into Saltz Gakuen two days ago. I believed that they were said extremely handsome~"  
  
Handsome for all I cared! I just wanted to have fun without any Chiyo or her I'm-the-cutest-girl-in-the-world tone!! And I really didn't give a damn on how would those Saltz boys look or-  
  
"Here they are~! Talking about the handsome devils~!"  
  
There were 4 boys dressed up in casual looks and they walked to us, all with this glorious aura revolving around them.  
  
But something about them were sickeningly familiar...  
  
"Weiß!!" one of them screeched our team name.  
  
OH GOD.  
  
"S-Schwartz?!!"  
  
TBC~ ^^;;  
  
[1] hehe do you notice I'm using the same device in amusement park to torture our poor bishies here with my other fic, "Our First Date"? The thing is, I love roller coasters and I think it's the main attraction of an amusement park so I couldn't help myself ^^;  
  
Sorry about the whole waiting thing and how short this one is, promise will make it better on chapter 7 ^^ (if that's ever possible...) 


	7. The Day Off Revolution

First, I'd like to dedicate this to all the people who keep reviewing although I do lack in speed for my fics ^^; thanks for not forgetting this fic and keep reviewing (or bugging? ^_~ I don't mind though hehe). Then this fic is specially dedicated to my friend, Saki-chan, who kept on whining about it ^^; if it's not because of her, I would spend more time finishing it. Thank her! And thank you too for sticking with me and sorry for keeping you waiting! Enjoy and comment on it kay? *glomps* ^o^v  
  
Warnings: foul words, shonen-ai  
  
Spoilers: just in case... Aya-chan, Kase Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me, if it does then you tell me why am I still writing fanfics? *promptly burst in tears*  
  
Aries Gakuen: An All-Girl School  
  
Part 7: The Day-Off Revolution  
Kisaragi Yuu  
  
"Oh really~? Say, do you mind if we joined you~? I can take you to this great ice cream café around that corner~!" she pointed to an opened café near the spot we were standing, "and I can introduce you to some great Saltz boys too~! They are newcomers just like you and they just moved into Saltz Gakuen two days ago. I believed that they were said extremely handsome~"  
  
Handsome for all I cared! I just wanted to have fun without any Chiyo or her I'm-the-cutest-girl-in-the-world tone!! And I really didn't give a damn on how would those Saltz boys look or-  
  
"Here they are~! Talking about the handsome devils~!"  
  
There were 4 boys dressed up in casual looks and they walked to us, all with this glorious aura revolving around them.  
  
But something about them were sickeningly familiar...  
  
"Weiß!!" one of them screeched our team name.  
  
OH GOD.  
  
"S-Schwarz?!!"  
  
Chiyo blinked. "You know each other?"  
  
***  
  
Well, for the irony of it all. We ended up sitting in the café with our enemy of eternity, Schwarz, sitting too with all of their glory just in the opposite of us. In front of me was the sick eye-patched Irishman, I kinda thought his name was something like "Farafaloo" or near that. Irish people got the strangest name ever, I meant who the hell would ever named their son "Farafaloo" that rhymes with bamboo?  
  
Okay so it wasn't funny but who the hell was trying to joke anyways?  
  
Aya was sitting in front of the American guy, he looked somewhat too old for the outfit he wore though. And they looked like they were having this cold silent deathglare war since their aura was spreading evil.  
  
Very—bad—evil.  
  
Then beside me was Omi, who got the honor of sitting in front of a German. Which I remembered named something like "Sundae" or something. Now I really didn't want to think how he got his name after an ice cream, but well I guessed they were truly desperate since he was good at nothing.  
  
For some reason the German looked daggers at me like he wanted to tear me apart and eat me alive. Hmm. He wouldn't have read my mind, would he? How stupid.  
  
Lastly, Yohji was sitting in front of the most normal looking boy named Nagi. I remembered his name well since his name was the easiest to remember and all. Moreover that boy was really, really pretty. Thus Yohji wasn't really looking at Nagi, he was actually looking down while that Sundae guy looked at Yohji with this I-want-to-rape-you look. It was funny how Yohji found himself quite nervous under the German's look, considering that he had always been the master of the 'seme' roles. [1]  
  
And that Jap boy was looking at Omi as though admiring his prettiness in that pale yellow dress.  
  
"Hey, your name is Omi, right?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"Um, yeah?" Omi answered, not really sure he made a good decision or not.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"...yeah?" the blonde, ocean-eyed boy shifted his position uncomfortably.  
  
The Japanese Schwarz paused for awhile before he shot his question, "where did you buy that dress? It's nice."  
  
Silence.  
  
Okay, I took my statement above back, he wasn't admiring Omi's prettiness—he was admiring the DRESS' prettiness.  
  
"I didn't buy it..." Omi blushed, "...somebody gave it to me and forced me to wear it."  
  
"Oh I see, still it's a really nice dress." Nagi finally exclaimed without changing his facial expression at all. He looked like a smaller version of Aya! In a brunette hair and big eyes plus long eyelashes though.  
  
Damn, this world was SICK.  
  
As for our dear Chiyo, she was sitting in between Aya and the American uncle on the corner of the rectangular table. She was the only one smiling about all this fuss.  
  
God I hated her.  
  
"So~! I never knew that you people have known each other~ how did you know each other again~?"  
  
"Flowershop." All eight of us chorused.  
  
"Eh~?"  
  
"You see Chiyo-chan, there's a really lame flowershop titled 'Weiß' who made lame arrangements but tried desperately to get more and more of OUR costumers to theirs. But I heard that the flowershop was doing it all just because there were four BEAUTIFUL GIRLS in the flowershop who just couldn't get their hands off the BOYS." The American oldie explained.  
  
Four deathglares sent to him, thus he didn't seem to care.  
  
"Er~ what's the connection with...~"  
  
"Actually that wasn't the end of the story, Chiyo-chan. You see, this flowershop titled 'Schwarz' was even worse. Because they were just so jealous at us who could sell more beautiful arrangements to our costumers than theirs, they spread rumors about us being bad, bad girls. But you know how things are, we are just victims. And moreover their costumers chose US by themselves without any persuasion. So it means that... they just suck." Yohji claimed.  
  
Somehow at that point the rest of the Weiß wanted nothing more than kiss Yohji.  
  
"Um~ I still don't...~"  
  
Omi rose her hand.  
  
Um, I meant, HIS hand.  
  
God, his appearance was really making me to see him as a girl! I mentally kicked myself.  
  
"Weiß is us, Chiyo-chan. And Schwarz is them. Both of us run a part-time business in flowery. So you see, we are competing with each other and it kinda broke our (in a really small voice) friendship into two pieces..." he smiled.  
  
"Well~ if that's the case then we can mend your broken friendship in this opportunity right~?"  
  
Eight face vaults.  
  
"The thing is, beautiful... we don't really want to mend it." Sundae replied.  
  
For some reason that guy looked a little bit more angelic than before.  
  
"Eh~? But whyyy~? We all should live in a world full of love and piece you know~! Let me tell you something, for some people who were born in families that just can't support themselves~ such as in Ethiopia~ every people are...~~"  
  
Eight blinks.  
  
As Chiyo went on and on about her speech in Ethiopian residence and how hard life was for them I believed that there was nothing more in Earth than we would want other than to cut her to pieces and feed her to the neighbor's Doberman. If we ever had one neighbor... but who the heck cares?! Dammit, even *I* would eat her just to make her shut up!  
  
Looking daggers to each other (exception between Sundae and Yohji, he still looked at Yohji as like looking at an innocent 16 year old virgin girl who has no experience at dirty tricks at all, considering Yohji who had always been the master of the arts of Kama Sutra, it was kinda funny—in a sickening way) we tried hard not to just tackle on each other and start some blood splattering moments.  
  
I hated this. I hated this. I hated this.  
  
"Dammit you sucky soccer maniac! The name is SCHULDICH!! And _NOT_ SUNDAE!! What's the matter with you Japanese people's tongue?!" suddenly the German roared.  
  
We all looked to the orange-haired tall guy, still one girl didn't seem to hear and just kept on and on about her speech on peace and love. I think now she moved on from Ethiopia to Zimbabwe. I didn't really care.  
  
I blinked. How did he know—oh shit.  
  
"Yes, 'oh shit' my butt!" he replied again. The rest of us just stared at him  
  
"What do you think is the reason, Crawford?" the pretty Japanese boy asked his leader—or the guy who kinda looked like his father whatsoever since he was just *old* and that shirt with Marilyn Manson painting that he wore *just* didn't help.  
  
"That's really obvious isn't it, Schuldich is just sensitive. He always was." He replied in a flat tone while bringing his cup of tea up and slurped it.  
  
The German sulked, "the soccer maniac thought that your Marilyn Manson shirt doesn't suit you at all and you look _old_."  
  
Crawford blinked.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he suddenly screamed in a really high voice while he rose from his seat, "this is my favorite shirt! Manson is TOO cool! I reject any critics about him or a painting of him!! And I'm just 28 for God's sake, I'm certainly, obviously, with no doubt, NOT old!!" [2]  
  
"28?? You said you were 24!" Nagi denied. "And since when did you become a rock fan?!"  
  
An utterly uncomfortable silence...  
  
......10 minutes passed with silence and no one moved except Chiyo who still went on. She mentioned something about polar bears in North Pole though.  
  
"Whatever." The American said finally to protect his pride—if there was still any of it of course.  
  
Then the German spoke again, "so, soccer maniac, what the hell are you Weiß doing in here dressing up like girls? Thus I kinda think you all look good on those girls' outfit. Ever thought on getting a new job as cross dressers? Especially you..."  
  
Yohji shuddered in fright inside the long-haired guy's I-wanna-eat-you-now stare at him.  
  
I had the feeling that he wanted to rape Yohji really bad... I shuddered too.  
  
//Don't worry, you're not my type.//  
  
Huh?  
  
//I can read minds, you idiot. I'm a mind-breaker, I can connect with people through their minds. Us, Schwartz, are elite force combined from people with special talents, unlike you peasants who still depend on lethal weapons.//  
  
Talented?  
  
I looked to the eye-patched Irishman who kept licking the cafe's knife for cakes with blood dripping from his tongue.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
He sighed, //except him, he's kinda like a pet in the group. A dangerous one too, consider this as like people who have the hobby to pet alligators. Except this one is mammal, eye-patched, walks and always have a knife on his hand.//  
  
The 'pet' sneezed.  
  
"First of all, the name is KEN and not soccer maniac although I do like to play soccer a lot, you demented total loser to sports mind peeper."  
  
I felt mental kisses from my teammates and a huge, black, bloody dagger thrown by a certain German, the rest of his teammates kinda nodded in agreement though...  
  
//I feel more like licking you, soccer maniac.//  
  
I shuddered. The guy's totally insane!  
  
//With a huge, black, bloody dagger attached to my tongue of course.//  
  
Ouch.  
  
"We're in a mission. What else it could be?" Aya explained simply. The tone was as flat and as horizontal as the world's firmament, but it really explained the whole situation. I gotta learn how to talk things like that.  
  
"What about you freaks?" Yohji—who kept looking down to earth from the beginning of the 'meeting' to avoid the German's eyes—finally made his first question. I thought it was his longest record in not asking stupid stuff.  
  
"Mission." The four of them chorused.  
  
"So I guess this time we wouldn't have to see each other?" Sun—I mean, Schuldich—demanded. And it was the time where he looked better than before, if that was ever possible.  
  
"Yeah, this time we'll just stick to each others' business and NOT touch each other kay?" Omi exclaimed.  
  
"Deal." All of us agreed.  
  
"So you see~ friendships are really important~! Beautiful life style came from beautiful friendships that create beautiful world~! Like my great grandmother always say...~"  
  
We stared at her.  
  
"I hate this girl." Farafaloo stated.  
  
"We wouldn't agree more." Aya nodded.  
  
Well, at least we agreed on something.  
  
***  
  
The meeting ended after we decided to leave Chiyo alone since she wasn't paying attention to the 'audiences' of her lecture after all, now we were in front of the café.  
  
"So what now?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Hmm... there's still time for us to walk around, what about walking around with pretty girls beside us?" the carrot-topped German smiled while he said this.  
  
We sent him deathglares that we learnt from Aya.  
  
"I want to go to the haunted house, I wonder how lame it would be!" Omi stated to no one at particular but he smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
"Good idea, let's go together." Schuldich said.  
  
HUH?  
  
"Schuggy, I don't think that's a really good—"the American uncle said but he was cut off by 'Schuggy' suddenly, "Why not? It would be fun. And we might have to kill each other when we meet next time so why not enjoy ourselves while we still can?"  
  
"Hn." Came from Aya.  
  
Oh please, please, please, don't agree...  
  
"I don't really hate them actually, although they do act like jerks..." Omi finally said in a small voice.  
  
Oh no.  
  
"As long as HE doesn't touch ME, I guess I'll go for a change." Yohji said while he pointed his thumb to the German, who was smiling VERY widely at him, and for some reasons made the 'bed master' (or whatever the hell it was he called himself with) shivered in fear.  
  
"Then it's settled." Nagi finally concluded. "Let's go."  
  
And with that, we moved to the haunted house. I had to drag my legs so I'd follow them, if not I would just run away.  
  
I hated this. Did I tell you that?  
  
***  
  
In front of us was the famous haunted house, standing with all of its glory and fake bats scattered all around there. The gargoyles was kinda creepy though, I had to mark an A++ for this amusement's park effort in making this western style haunted house.  
  
"The group is minimized into 8 people per group, and no matter what, don't go alone. Try to go in pairs, better stay in a group since the house is huge and many people lost their ways inside the house." The guide explained, "if you feel you cannot hold on anymore, just clap your hands three times, stay where you are, and I'll come to get you out of there. Any questions?"  
  
Schuldich raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Has anyone died in there?"  
  
Widened eyes.  
  
Then the background of the guide suddenly changed to gloomy purple, you even could see the ghost fire around him, just like the old cliché scene in manga.  
  
"Actually..." he began, "my father died in the haunted house."  
  
Gasp.  
  
"...I became the guide of the haunted house because he went missing in the house and he was never found again. I kept searching for more than 20 years now and I still couldn't trace him... it was said that he was eaten by the house..."  
  
"E-e-eaten?" I suddenly shuddered.  
  
"...just be careful of what you'll see inside the house, it wouldn't all be illusions..."  
  
I felt nothing more than just getting my ass off there as quick as possible, but Aya's hand grabbed my shirt and wouldn't let me go at all. Somehow he looked like a beautiful devil with horns sticking out from his head and all. For some reasons I knew that he was enjoying this! Damn him!  
  
I hated haunted house! Or anything psychic like that! I wanted normal cases like murders, bomb implants, terrorists, or corruptors! Heck, I would even consider aliens and UFOs, but I hated anything supernatural!!  
  
"C'mon Ken-kun, it's all just set-ups!" Omi smiled reassuringly while he approached me.  
  
"Still...!"  
  
"Aww just shuddap and get the hell in there!" Yohji kicked me.  
  
I fell to the doors and bumped into them, while in the same time opening the doors too for the rest of the group. I looked up and I saw something very freaky.  
  
OH NO.  
  
TBC~ ^^ don't you just looooove cliff-hanger? *got clobbered down by the reviewers* ...reviews please?  
  
[1] seme: the role of upper position while having sex, usually used in yaoi terms as the 'guy' in the roles [2] okay so I'm not really sure on how old Brad is, but I think I read it somewhere he's around 27-28 or even 30++ ^^; sorry 'bout that [3] manga: Japanese comics 


	8. Beneath The Darkness

Warnings: foul words, shonen-ai  
Spoilers: just in case... Aya-chan, Kase  
Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me so does Van Hellsing & comrades --; if it does then you tell me why am I still writing fanfics? promptly burst in tears

**Aries Gakuen: An All-Girl School**  
Part 8: Beneath The Darkness  
Kisaragi Yuu

I felt nothing more than just getting my ass off there as quick as possible, but Aya's hand grabbed my shirt and wouldn't let me go at all. Somehow he looked like a beautiful devil with horns sticking out from his head and all. For some reasons I knew that he was enjoying this! Damn him!

I hated haunted house! Or anything psychic like that! I wanted normal cases like murders, bomb implants, terrorists, or corruptors! Heck, I would even consider aliens and UFOs, but I hated anything supernatural!!

"C'mon Ken-kun, it's all just set-ups!" Omi smiled reassuringly while he approached me.

"Still...!"

"Aww just shuddap and get the hell in there!" Yohji kicked me.

I fell to the doors and bumped into them, while in the same time opening the doors too for the rest of the group. I looked up and I saw something very freaky.

OH NO.

Stood there gloriously was none other than a very large Frankenstein with razor blades cutting his head everywhere, he was looking down at me with his evil yellowish eyes. I noticed there were also two she-vampires beside the Frankenstein just like the ones you saw in Van Hellsing the Movie, but these ones had different kind of hairs. One had this short brunette hair and the other was a redhead. (1)

I screamed in fear. Somehow the intention of me holding to dear ol' pride was just thrown out of the windows and became the bats' new favorite food.

I clung onto Aya who didn't stop looking at the monster in front of us. And suddenly Omi stepped forward with this little glitter of excitement on his eyes.

...excitement??

The boy was crazy! And I thought after meeting Farafaloo or whatever his name was, was already the worst thing that could ever happened to me and now my own teammate was also a maniac??

"Hi Persia!" Omi greeted sweetly.

What?

"Behold you white hunters of the night, as I will not reveal my true identity to you."

"Cut the crap, we already know who you are." Yohji replied—unmoved.

"Y-you do?"

Everybody nodded—including the Schwarz and excluding me since I was still in a state of shock.

"Damn."

Then one of the she-vampires that if you looked really close resembled Manx very much stepped forward, "Well, at least you guys don't start killing each other when you met. I was expecting a bloody scene." She crossed her arms around and shoved her big boobs in front of us. Some of us gulped at the sight.

"Soccer boy, having fun there?" Schuldich teased.

I winced, didn't even know what was he implying. That's when Omi smiled and beamed, "have anyone ever told you guys that you and Aya-kun look really cute together? I certainly do think so!"

I looked up and I saw the most horrific scene I've ever seen in my entire sorry life. Aya was looking at me as though he would chop me to bits on the spot and eat me himself if I didn't lay my hands off him. He even had this deathglare that I swore would laser me—thank God he was human (although I often forget about that 'little' fact).

"Get off me, Ken. Now."

I gasped, "s-sorry!" I let him go.

"Aww... don't play shy new-wed thingy in front of us! It only makes me more jealous... right blondie?" He threw this disgusting look to Yohji.

Yohji shuddered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." he tilted his head and let his eyes wandered to anywhere but the psychotic-gay-maniac-who-seemed-to-love-bondage-so-much German.

"Oh? Want me to teach you?" the orange-haired guy grinned in a very, very wicked way.

"Ack! Stop touching my butt!!"

"Fellas, hello?" Birman tried to stop the uncontrolled gorillas (and little monkeys) in front of her.

The 8 guys looked at her. "That's right, we haven't asked you what are you doing in here."

"Actually..." Birman coughed uncomfortably as Manx and Persia exchanged lustful look, I didn't even want to ask. "...that doesn't matter, just say that we're sort of... uh... bored."

Yeah, right.

She was conscious of the mental reply that the boys erupted, but she pretended to be oblivious. "Anyways, please get into the haunted house. We tried it and it was pretty good, but we didn't find the so-called missing father."

"What? Does that mean that the story is true?" Yohji asked.

"Well... we don't know if he was 'eaten' or not by the house but the story about how he went missing mysteriously was actually true. I researched about his father and there was no excuse that he would run away since his life was clean and had no huge problems that would send someone to suicide. We searched for him but we didn't find any trace, the only thing we know was that the last place his father was seen was in this house. Maybe you guys can help?"

"S-So he really did go missing in _here_?" my voice creaked. "For 20 years??!"

"Um, well, that is somewhat impossible since this place has no support on food nor electricity... the water runs well though. If he was missing in this house, I doubt that he would still be... alive."

"But it's strange isn't it?" Omi chimed in, "I mean, this park has been opened for so long time, and there were a lot of people who came in and out this house—or we can call it mansion since it's too large—but he hasn't been found for over 20 years? There must be the slightest possibility that people would find him unintentionally, right?"

"That is what we would like to know. The reason he came to this house and missing are unknown too, so if you found him—dead or alive—it would likely bring up some answers."

Aya raised his hand, "Wait."

Several pairs of eyes set up on him. I tried to escape since everyone's attention was drawn, only to be stopped by Yohji who too was looking like he was enjoying this with Aya. I. Hated. Him.

"What, Abyssinian?"

"We don't do chores."

Those very same several pairs of eyes blinked.

---

"Why the hell did you agree?? I though you hated working with no fee??" I yelled.

All these were totally screwing up with my head that I needed a scapegoat as soon as possible. And the only scapegoat that I could find a little bit guilty of all this was Aya. I know I had a bad choice, but I was desperate okay?!

"In case you didn't listen (again), this is not for free. Find the bloody missing father—zombie or mortal—we get paid for a good sum of money. It seems that Kritiker needs that guy to find information anyway, that's not our business. We just have to find this guy." He explained coldly.

"Aww c'mon Ken-kun... it's not that bad... we are all together anyways!"

Yeah... in the very least we were all together at this and even ghosts would consider attacking 8 trained assassins walking together, right? Well, eventhough we did lack in appearance... Manx and her stupid Barbie fashion-sense... I looked at Omi and felt sorry for the innocent boy.

"That will end now."

Huh?! I shot my eyes to the made-of-stone redhead leader.

"This house is too large, we have to split up in pairs. One pair go to the basement, two to the first and second floor, and one to the ground level."

Wait...

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Then let's decide in what pairs should we go." Brad made his presence.

W-wait...

"How about we decide by rock-scissors-paper?" Nagi asked, almost innocently. (2)

W-w-wait a minute!!!

---

I walked with Aya leading me in front. My head limped down, and so were half of my other organs (in and out). We were chosen to walk to the second floor, the darkest of them all, and the most hated place of them all too. Suddenly I cursed my luck.

"It's dark." He suddenly said.

I cursed him too, of course it was dark! I didn't need him to tell me that now! It's not like I couldn't fucking see that! I needed to get the hell out of here dammit!!

And because he was no mind-breaker like the creepy German lad, he ignored my mental whine. But I could have sworn he felt my evil aura since I felt nothing more than just to hit him from the back, make him faint, and make my way out of this fucking house. Hell, I wouldn't even care if I had to jump off the window!

"Don't start tripping on things, the light from the broken windows aren't bright enough. You are already a klutz so watch the step, don't let yourself be a bother too."

Something made a sound of 'twitch' in my head.

"Dammit Aya, so what if I am a klutz?! At least I'm not a self-absorbed neat-freak like you!! You just don't care! You are too cold! You talk like if you have even ONE single sentence of comfort in ONE single provocative conversation the world would go hunting for your sorry head! I'm so fed up with you!!" I snapped.

To my surprise, he stopped walking as though shocked.

He turned his head to me for the first time in this haunted house. He looked straight to me who panted, feeling a little bit better since I had shot it all out to release my stress about him—and mostly about this haunted house.

Those eyes... there were just something about those amethyst eyes. Deep and low, as though you could be swallowed inside if you stared at it too much.

And with the very same eyes, he stared right through my eyes. That apparently made me lose my words.

He was looking very serious, too serious. He always looked serious, but I could differentiate the level of the seriousness that he was proposing since he had worked and lived in the same area for years with me. This was what I learnt after looking at his face everyday. Somehow I felt a little bit sorry that I snapped up at him like that, maybe I shouldn't did that... what if he was hurt?

As much as the matter of fact that I kept forgetting about Aya being human, he was still a human. He had feelings. Maybe I said too much. Maybe he was really hurt. Maybe I should apologize right away.

"Aya... I didn't—"

"What's wrong with being neat?"

I winced.

"Huh?"

"I asked, what's wrong with being neat?"

I face vaulted. And there I was, thinking that there was the slightest possibility that Aya had _feelings_.

"Forget what I said, it's GOOD to be NEAT. And it's also reeeeeally good to be TOO neat." I stomped my feet and walked pass him.

He pissed me off! And to think I was worried that I might hurt his feelings... I meant, if you just look at his face just now, you would melt in guilt for saying those harsh words.

He looked sad. He looked hurt. And he just asked 'what's wrong with being neat' in a very 'I-don't-get-your-point' flat tone?! Damn him, I was worried!! I stomped my feet even more angrily as I walked faster to rendezvous place, I didn't care. As long as I was far away from Aya who totally played with my guilt.

"Ken..."

Just you watch, you cold bastard! I'm so going to ignore you!!

"Ken, wait..."

I'm ignoring you!

"Ken, the floor you're going to step has a..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

I fell into the hole that the floor had due to oldness. Fortunately, the hole wasn't that deep but unfortunately, I hit my head when I was falling (don't you even dare ask 'how is that possible?').

"...hole." Aya finished his sentence before he sighed as he pasted his palm to his face when he approached me. I even thought he did that so that I could see him doing that. Damn him!

"Yoww... my head..." I growled, feeling somewhat dizzy as the result of the loud thud. I tried to get up, but my head started to spin around until it was hard to focus. I growled more. Nothing in this day worth remembrance.

"Wait there, don't move even a single inch or I'll really leave you alone."

"W-what? Aya?? Hey, don't tell me you're leaving me alone here!"

There was no response, and no sound at all except of a fading footsteps that became further and further by each step. I widened my eyes. I looked up, and I didn't see anyone.

"A-Aya?! You ARE leaving me alone??! The guardian said that we have to walk at least in pairs!! Hey Aya! HEY!!"

But to my agony and irony and misfortune of it all, Aya had already fled to somewhere that I didn't even know—leaving me alone here in this totally dark place, injured and dizzy. The bastard was the most bastard in the worst times.

Somehow I was disappointed... it wouldn't hurt him to give me a little of his attention would it? He didn't even ask on how I was before he fled, he didn't even ask 'you okay?' with a flat tone. Although it wouldn't mean anything but at least I would know that he cared a little... he was so cold to me.

Maybe that was just how I was in his eyes... a klutz. Nothing more.

And a bothersome klutz too to add it up.

Somehow that made me sad. I didn't really know why, and my head was too messed up (literally and metaphorically) to even think about the reason now. I rested my head on my knee as I let my back leaned against the wall.

I closed my eyes and whispered under my breath.

"Aya..."

---

I was walking in this dark pit, it was a very large place but I couldn't feel anything. As if my senses were shut off. I couldn't even feel the spot my legs were against with.

I couldn't see or hear anything, in front of me was an endless amount of dark till the point I couldn't even see my own hands. All I could feel was cold, and coldness itself that consumed me more and more. I gave myself a hug and kept walking, calling out for somebody, anybody that probably could hear me inside this black emptiness.

'Aya'.

'Aya'.

'Aya'.

It was the only name that my mind came up with, 'Aya'. He was a cold bastard, he never cared and he never cried in front of me. Just like a broken human, turned into a doll and stood there. Looking as though there was nothing in front of him. Although there was me.

But he had the brightest smile among the others. He had the sincerest words, no lies beneath his language. And somehow... he also had the warmest hands.

'Aya'.

I kept walking, calling out for his name. It was dark, dark to the foremost but I couldn't stop hoping.

Until I heard something.

"...en."

There was a voice, a very familiar voice that said something from my back. I turned around and I opened my ears wide.

'Aya'.

"...en. Hey..."

I ran to the voice. As fast as I could. It was a reassuring voice. All my senses were screaming that I just had to go to that voice if I want to run away from this darkness. I just had to see the face of the owner of the voice. Although I had guessed.

"...Ken..."

"Aya!" I shot my eyes wide open and broke myself free from the darkness of my dream.

And there he was, just in front of me with his beautiful amethyst eyes. I never felt more glad to see this cold-as-a-statue leader. He looked at me funny. "I left you for just about 20 minutes and you're already sleeping? You should act more like your age." (3)

His cold words didn't seem to bulge me this time. In the other hand, I hugged him instantly.

He didn't say anything, nor moved even a little bit. But he also didn't push me away.

"I heard you calling out for me..."

I felt his body, a little skinny but he had built strong muscular board on his chests and it felt good to hug him. I couldn't think anymore. The warmth of his body made me feel very cold. Despite his freezing appearance, he had warmth that I never felt on anybody else—even Kase. I hugged him tighter just to feel his heartbeats getting racy.

"..."

"In my dreams... the darkness inside of my dreams was unbearable... but I heard you calling out for me..."

I could hear his breath.

"You saved me from that darkness... the darkness that I kept having ever since I was betrayed in my dreams... I have that every night and I was really scared... but then I heard you. I ran to your direction and I found a way out... you... you saved me...in a way." I gulped down, knowing that I sounded crazy, "I know I sound totally insane but... thank you... for calling out my name."

Then I let him go, looking down to earth as I couldn't face him at all. What I did was something unintended but happened without my control. I just wanted to hug him.

"Sorry I hugged you... I know you don't like to be—"

To my surprise he hugged me this time, dropping the flashlight that he held on his hands. I gasped.

The flashlight rolled a little bit far from the two of us, so I couldn't see his face at all. The only thing that I could hear was his breathing and the only thing that I could feel was his body warmth. He was, very warm... I encouraged myself to hold him back, without really absorbing what was happening.

I trailed my arms to his back as I hugged him back, pressing the older man closer to my body. My face flushed and it was getting hotter, for the first time I was glad it was dark enough to hide everything.

None of us said anything, we just felt each other warmth and stayed there.

A few seconds that felt like forever passed.

"A-Aya..."

I called out his name. Somehow my voice seemed to send shivers down to his spine as I felt his shoulders twitched. Soon enough, he drew a little space between us without letting his hands go off my back. I didn't let him go either. His hands fell down to my hips line, I still couldn't see clearly the face in front of me.

Then, with a very slow motion, he caressed my chin as he went closer—without saying anything nor looking at me. I closed my eyes too, feeling the person in front of me becoming closer and closer.

I felt his warm breath brushed against my lips. I quivered.

He tightened his hold on my waist as he pressed his soft lips against mine. I held my breath.

Powerless as I could be, I tried to keep holding on his back but I failed. My hands fell motionlessly to the gravity of the earth and felt Aya's lips.

I couldn't understand what was the reason nor what was he thinking, but all I knew was that the lips that kissed mine was very soft, very warm, full of emotions that words couldn't describe. And that was enough.

He shifted his position, and somehow he gave a sign to me that he wanted more. I felt something hard against my hips and it didn't take a long time for me to realize that he was hardening. I blushed slightly, didn't even know why. He started to lick my lower lip, I couldn't help myself to moan softly which he used as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth. I gasped.

"Mmph..."

His breathing was hot, mine was too. It was a lustful kiss, somehow I got this feeling that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. My head couldn't think properly, all I could think about was what he was gonna do next and how Aya would look like without any clothes. I shut my eyes closely.

Soon to my disappointment, he parted his lips—quite harshly.

"Aya—"

"Ken-kuuuun!!"

What?

Before I knew it, Omi was already approaching us with Yohji. Yohji still didn't look in the least pleased with the whole dang thing, well, it was obvious when you noticed that he was walking with a confident smile but shaking legs. I was surprised that someone came, did they see it? Oh my God... did they?? Maybe I should explain something first before Aya go crazy about killing me again, the whole goddamn world knew that Aya would choose to stand up for pride if he was to thrown out to the dead sea.

"Um... this is not like what you think..." I started doubtfully, "yeah we look like we just kissed and all but... that isn't really it!"

Well, annoying silence was what replying my dumb denial. Omi blinked, Yohji winced and Aya... wait a minute, he was supposed to still be hugging me now although we didn't kiss anymore!

"What are you talking about, Ken-kun?"

"Yeah Kenken, we don't quite get it..."

I blinked at the sight of Aya who already stood up with them and looked at me like I was an extinct mammoth. I blushed furiously. How the hell could he do that?? One second he was still here—kissing me and hugging me and erecting and stuff—and now there he was already standing with them as though he didn't even touch a single hair of me?! What the hell was he made off??

/Experience, soccer boy, experience. One can do anything within seconds if he is trained./

WHAT?! What the hell do you mean by Aya is expe—wait, how can you talk to me when you are somewhere around Alaska?!

/In case you've forgotten, I'm also in this haunted house./

That was a metaphor you idiot.

/Oh./he stopped for a while. /when you are the one talking, it's hard to tell difference on metaphors and realities./

Thank you. Shut up.

/Well that isn't so important, is it? I'm just saying that I can still connect with you if I remember your face clearly and if you are within my radius. Anyways, I really think you should talk to the beautiful stone cold in front of you./

Stay out of this okay, what do you know?! I wasn't going to get a help from a Schwarz and everybody in the world knew that! I could take care of this on my own.

/Reaaaally? Let's just say that the stone cold is totally alike with my Braddiekins. I just feel pity for you and believe me, his heart is even harder to break than diamonds that you need a special receipt to soften it up./

I said no, thank you.

/Look kiddie boy, before you knew it, he could have slipped away from you. If you are so smart, then tell me why did he kiss you like that?/

I don't... hey, did you peek on me??!

/Your lust thoughts could be heard miles away, lover boy. So why?/

M-maybe he—took me the wrong way and saw me like a friend who—

/A friend doesn't kiss like that. Face it. You love Aya, you are gay, and Aya probably—no, more to unquestionably—love you too. But his pride is higher than Mount. Everest that you have to climb it first till he would admit that./

I widened my eyes.

Aya... loved me too?

"Ken? What are you doing, silencing like that?" a familiar voice chimed in which sent electric all over to my body. I turned to them and I realize that I totally forgot I was still with my teammates. Soon I got up and told them I was okay before I dashed out from there with my face burning. I just didn't know why anymore, I could hear voices calling me to come back but I was just to embarrassed. This wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to fall for Aya.

But then why did he kiss me? Why did he reply? If he hated me, he should have ignored me for all he cared... I wouldn't have to be in a lake of questions like this.

I was going to bump on the wall in the darkness if a long slender arm caught me in. I gasped.

"Idiot! Pay attention to where you're heading! You're injured, for Christ's sake, so don't be reckless and stay with me!!"

"A-Aya! You—chased over me?"

"Idiot." He growled at me before he let go of my abdomen that he hugged and he took my hand, escorting me to the exit. My eyes softened. "Watch where you're stepping, I will leave you if you fall to another hole again." Was what he said as he dragged my hand.

I couldn't see his face, but his red hair, his slender shoulder and figure made me feel as though he cared. This was Aya. And I loved him. For better or for worse, I had fallen in love with him and no rationality was able to stop me from loving him dearly. Not even myself.

/Now that's the start./

Schuldich,

/Yeah lover boy?/

I took what I said earlier. With my clumsiness and Aya's stubbornness, I won't get any further than this. Help me out, okay?

/That's more like it./

I could feel the German's snicker all over me but this was already my final decision. I loved Aya and I will get him no matter what it might cost!!

TBC

1) Okay, blame me. When I wrote that part, I just watched Van Hellsing so it came up like that... ;;;  
2) I try to imagine this scene many times and each time brings more fun candy sight than the one before  
3) Can't stop myself from picturing Sanzo-sama (Gensou Maden Saiyuuki) here...


End file.
